Skinny Love
by katherinepetrova97
Summary: Settles in Harry's sixth year. The golden trio is looking forward to a calm school year but what if a certain vampire comes to Hogwarts with the task to protect Harry Potter. Not an easy task for Katherine Pierce.  Kat/Harry but also a bit Kat/Damon
1. Katherine's newest hiding place

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fanfic! It's been written from Katherine's pov,because...well I'm obviously a fan and I always wanted to make a story where she meets**

**the golden trio. But before we begin: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these great characters ( sadly ..) . Most of the belong to J.K. Rowling and a few to L.J. Smith **

**and the writers and producers of vampire diaries! I only do this for fun but I'd really like to get reviews so I know how you guys like my story so far!**

**Ok, so here we go:**

As I approached the castle, I felt relieved. Finally , I was going to get away from Klaus for a long time. He would never expect her to be in Hogwarts

school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This school would bring her a lot of fun. So many snacks running around just waiting to be bitten! She knew she

first needed to go to Dumbledore's office because he wanted to tell her the rules and to sort her in a house, whatever this would mean. Katherine

never thought she would once go to Hogwarts , so she didn't know anything about this place except that it was a very well protected castle. But a

few weeks ago Dumbledore appeared in Mystic Falls and offered her a deal. Why he came exactly to Katherine? She didn't know, she only knew that

he wanted her to keep an eye on harry potter and his little wizardy friends and for that she could stay in Hogwarts and she could be safe from Klaus who

was still after her! First Katherine wasn't sure whether to go or not. She didn't want to leave Stefan and Damon again. She knew that especially Damon

would be very mad at her for leaving although she promised them to help with the "Elena-sacrifice-problem"! She thought about them as she made her way

through the beautiful ,old corridors, she loved them. No matter what she ever said or did to them , she did because she loved them.

"Passwort?" a golden gargoyle asked her.

"Come on, really?Look,I have a meeting with Dumbledore,just let me in alright?" she asked,almost in a friendly and polite tone.

"No passwort,no meeting" She didn't know if she just imagined it but she thought the gargoyle had just smirked at her and that was making Katherine

_very very _angry.

"Listen you piece of junk. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but let me get one thing straight: No matter which way you choose _I will pass!__"_

She took a few steps towards the anoying gargoyle and was ready to rip it apart when she heard Dumbledore's voice calling up from his office.

" Miss Pierce, do not hesitate you can pass!" As he said this the creature moved so Katherine could walk up the stairs and step into the office!

"Miss Pierce, I'm glad you could make it in time."

"I would never let a deal like that slip away. Very pleased to see you Professor." When she said it she realised that she meant it. She liked him and she

wondered how a person could be so calm and nice no matter in which situation he was in.

"The pleasure's all mine. Shall we begin with the sorting then?" He stood up and placed an old looking hat on her head.

"Aaaah. I see,you're very manipulative when you need it but you can also be loyal. And I see that you've gone through a lot, very smart,but very selfish.

Hmm,and I see you're brave, yes you're not afraid of almost anything. But which side are you on? Decisions,decisions...whre do I put you...Well , how

about...GRIFFINDOR!"

Katherine didn't know whether to be happy or surprised. From what she heard in the train from people,Griffindor was the house for the "nice kids".

She would never had expected to be put in that house since she had done such terrible things...

Unlike Katherine , Dumbledore seemed everything but surprised.

"Well Miss Pierce. Before you go I need you to promise me that you won't hurt anyone here. I know it must be hard with so much people around, but

this is part of the deal alright,no killings or bitemarks!"

If any other person would've said that she would've snapped their neck but Dumbledore really didn't mean to offend her . He seemed to just want his

students to be protected and she understood this .

"Of course. A deal's a deal. You have my word,Professor!" I said smiling at the old friendly men.

"Alright,then you may go to the great hall. The feast will start in a few minutes. I think you'll come?" He asked this because of her eating arrangements.

"How could I miss it. I can eat a few bites, although I don't taste anything. Just for my role." Dumbledore and me also agreed that I wouldn't tell anyone

about my real past and my vampire-life,unless it wasn't really necessary or in other words: The only person I could tell was Harry if he asked me.

I said goodbye and turned to walk out of the office. As I was in front off the doors from the Great Hall , I ran into someone and surprise surprise...

It was Potter,the boy who I would "babysitt" in the next few weeks,making sure that he wouldn't let himself get killed. As we bumped into each other,he

looked up to me and I have to admit , he has the most gorgeous eyes, so ...shining!

"Sorry,I didn't look where I was going!" She said waiting for an answer but he just stood there and stared at her. Guys..she thought,so typical!

He looked at her Griffindor robe and then finally said something

"It's alright. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

" Yes, we haven't officially ,met. I'm Katherine!" She said putting her sweetest smile on. Yes,this was going to be _a lot _of fun here!

**So , this was the first chapter! Yes I know, last line's from vampire diaries , but I just love it when she says it. It's so evil and mysterious! :D**

**Whatever reviews please! Should I continue it?**


	2. Feast of fools

**Hey :)) Soo,since I think a lot of you people have read the first chapter,I decided to upload another one ;)**

**Hope you have fun reading this X)**

Chapter 2: Feast of fools

Harry smiled at me and reached out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter,Griffindor. Pleased to meet you!"

I shook his hand. _God, all of this was sooo tempting..._

"The pleasure's all mine." As soon as I let the words leave my mouth,I saw him slightly blush.

" Since you're in Griffindor too, you might want to meet my friends." Harry looked at me with hopeful eyes.

_As if I was his new trophy, that he could proudly present to his friends._

But I behaved. There was no point in saying no, since I could have a _lot _of fun with them,_playing around with their childish little minds..._

"Sure,that'd be the way,which year are you in?" I asked,while he opened the door for me to walk in.

"Sixth , and you?" I knew this face. It was the "_I'm trying to not look interested so I seem mysterious"-look! Damon was lately putting this_

_face up, so I would leave Mystic Falls, although he didn't want that really. Well, let's see what you think now Damon!_

"Me too" I said with a grin. _He already wanted to play? Alright then, let the games begin..._

We were heading to the right table in the middle. There sat his friends: A girl with brunette curled hair-Hermione and a red-haired boy-Ron.

Dumbledore told me _everything _about our "golden boy". Yes, I remember that day...after this meeting I had been so bored that I went to a

party where I killed five people..._Memories,Memories..._

As we finally reached them, Harry spoke up.

"Hey! Guys? This is Katherine Pierce. She's new in Hogwarts and will be attending our schoolyear. Katherine? These are my best friends Ron

and Hermione."

Harry and I sat across from Hermione and Ron and I shook their hands, acting like I didn't know anything about them and their ...well,let's say

"special" adventures!

"So Katherine,where do you come from?" Hermione asked me with a big smile.

"Oh, I actually was born in Bulgaria but my parents and me travalled around the world,so I've lived in many different places. Last one was

actually a small town in the USA. It's called Mystic Falls.

I didn't know why I told them the truth,but they would surely never go there so I guess it was no big deal. Hermione shortly looked at me with a

curious and suspicious look, but then she turned to Ron and said something about "eating-manners" , which led them to a fight.

_This little witch must've heard of Mystic Falls and apparently it wasn't something good. I had to talk to her and make sure she wouldn't_

_tell anyone. Hopefully,she doesn't wear vervain or something..._

I sighted and turned to Harry.

"Look,I'm very tired ,so I think I go upstairs and unpack so I can rest. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? I asked innocently.

"Of course. See you tomorrow then Katherine." He answered with a warm smile.

I stood up and walked out of the hall, knowing that probably half of the boys in the hall would be watching me. _Little did they know what they_

_wished for..._

As I was about to head to my dorm, I heard that someone was behind me. I turned around to see that it was a girl who shot me a death glare.

"May I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me ?" _How cute,a jealous girlfriend trying to fight for her boyfriend! _I smirked.

"Oh don't act like you didn't notice how all of the boys are drooling after you!" She almost screamed. _She wouldn't behave like that if she knew_

_what she was screaming at.._

I laughed but then said in a serious voice:"You're very brave."

Now she was confused. _Oh how I love playing..._

"Why is that?" she asked quite and afraid, slowly taking out her wand. _Well,that stick can't stop me from showing you how to behave._

One moment I thought about lying but, _nooo_ saying the truth would be so enjoyable.

"Because I'm a vampire who can kill you in your sleep!" I said as I felt my fangs growing.

**So what do you think? Will Katherine bite or even kill this girl? And what do you think is up with Hermione? REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know there hasn't been any Kat/Damon yet, but trust me as soon as Damon's in the story, you**

**won't be getting enough of him!**


	3. You're losing your memory now

**So after days , I finally get to upload another chapter. But before it starts: DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the characters they belong **

**to L.J Smith and the CW and of course to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**-Chapter 3: You're losing your memory now**

**Kat's POV**

I jumped at her, ready to bite her but then I heard someone's footsteps heading to the corridor where I planned to grab my snack. I looked the girl in the eyes.

"You forget everything that happened in the last 10 minutes. We never talked to each other. You only remember that you were tired so you were heading

straight towards your dorm."I looked at her. When I was sure the compulsion had worked, I started to go to the Griffindor common room.

**Harry's POV**

As soon as Katherine was gone, Hermione stopped talking to Ron and looked at me worridly.

"Whats wrong, Hermione?" I was unsure of what to think about Hermione being worried.

She sighted."Harry…."

"What?" Now I _was _nervous. Hermione didn't stutter especially not when she was nervous.

"Look…it's about Katherine." She gave me a look as if she was trying to see if I believed her so far.

"What about her?"

"Yeah , what about her 'mione? Let me think, you think she's dangerous?" Ron asked mocking, with an amused face.

" Yes Ronald. That's exactly what I think. Look,I know you boys are too controled by your hormones to focus on the fact that she's from Mystic Falls!"

Ron and I looked at each other . Thinking about what should be so bad about this town.

"That's soooo typical. You guys should really _read _more! Mystic Falls is the ultimate **vampire town**!" Ron and I chuckled.

"What , you think she's a vampire?Then why did she eat then? Ron asked, still laughing.

"I don't know. But I think we should keep an eye on her and we should do some researches about vampires in the-"

"DON'T say the B-word.! We don't say that word on the first day of school!" Ron said,trying to escape the new "mission" Hermione was planning.

I sighted. "Look Hermione. How about Ron and I keep an eye on her and you do the researches?" I didn't wait for an answer but stood up. I wanted to see Katherine

one more time. I couldn't believe Hermione thought Katherine would be a vampire. No! She wasn't. Katherine was too human and nice for that. She was an angel

not a monster. At least that's what he thought.

**Kat's POV**

My hopes to go to my dorm, unpack my stuff and get some sleep were destroyed when I saw a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked me curiously.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with this school, having a password for almost _every _room?" I mumbled.

"I heard that. I wonder how you got sorted to Griffindor with these bad manners of yours."

"Yeah. That's what I would like to know. Now let me _in_. You know that I'm a Griffindor,don't you?"

"What are going to do if I don't?"

"Wrong question, you ugly piece of paper! _Trust me_, if you don't let me pass, I will rip you to shreds within seconds!"

She wanted to answer me but was cut off by a calm and amused voice.

"Dragonballs"

I turned around to see Harry smiling amusidly at me. We went into the common room, which was practicly empty.

" Right now, you have to think I'm a _total _freak for fighting with a portrait." I acted , as if I cared what he thought about me...

"No,no,...really,I don't. I know she can be very...stubborn." He seemed convincing but I could sense that there was something he was keeping

from me. Somehow Harry seemed to examine me or something as if he was trying to find out something about me. ´_No Harry, whatever you try_

_I won't let you find out, I'm a vampire._

" So what are you doing here so early without Ron and Hermione?"

"They're at the feast, talking about weird things, so I decided to leave before I would get into the middle of it."

I cuckled about the fact that he was somehow thinking his friends were weird.

"They seem to be very..sensitive towards each other. Whatever,I think I'll go to my dorm and get some sleep." I smirked at him,trying to read the expression on his face.

"Yeah,goodnight Katherine." He smiled back.

I gave him one last smile and said: Goodnight Harry.", before I turned around to leave.

In my dorm, I unpacked my things. I didn't have to share my room with anyone because of my "special circumstances". After I unpacked everything and got

ready for bed , my phone rang. I hesitated. _It could always be Klaus, trying to find you, so he can get back at you for running!_

I sighted in relief as I read "Damon" on my display. _Ok,maybe this wasn't the best thing to happen, but Damon is after all way better than Klaus._

I picked it up. "Damon. What do you want?" I asked him annoyed.

"Where the hell are you?" He sounded _very_ angry but there was a slightly pleading sound in his voice too.

"Why, do you miss me?" I smirked.

"You're the last person I would miss, but unfortinutly I need you because of the moonstone you stole."

I frowned. How did he find out. I didn't tell _anyone_. I picked the little white stone up and played with it. Acting as if I knew that Damon knew!

"Hmmm, right. You should be thankful Damon. No moonstone,no sacrifice."

"Are you insane? Think more Katherine! No sacrifice leads to angry Klaus which leads us to a lot of dead people! Now _where _are you?"

"Somewhere you won't find me Damon! Farewell and send my love to Stefan." I turned my phone off and hid the moonstone under my bed. I knew Damon was

right. If Klaus would find me with the moonstone, he'd kill me. I _probably _should just get rid of it, throw it in the lake or something. But not today, no one would

steal it anyway tonight. And with these thoughts I drifted away into a good and reassuring sleep.

**So what do you think? If you have any ideas how it should go on: Revieeewwws! I probably would use your idea! Hope you liked it, I'm already thinking**

**about the next one. See you hopefully soon!**


	4. Messing around

**Sooo,new chapter,new luck! :D Again : DISCLAIMER! I still don't own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter! Thanx for the cool reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Messing around!**

**Kat's POV**

I woke up from the sound of talking and laughing. _Stupid people,stupid school, stupid vampire ears..._

After a few minutes I was ready to leave for breakfeast. But before I left the room, I stopped. _What about the moonstone? Leaving it here would_

_bring up the risk , that someone could steal it. But then again, taking it with me, would bring up the risk,to lose it. _

After a few seconds of thinking , I grabbed the little white stone and threw it in my bag. If someone would try to take it, he would be dead in a few

seconds,deal or not. Slowly , I walked down to the Great Hall. _The less I had to eat of that human crap,the better! _ I walked into the Hall and headed to

my "friends". As soon as I sat down next to Ron,I earned a scanning look from Hermione, while Harry and Ron smiled at me and mumbled their

"Good mornings". I wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of owls flying through the Hall.

"Finally, our timetables!" Hermione said,while catching her piece of paper. A few minutes later everyone got their timetable. Of course, I got the exact same

one as Harry,after all I was here to look out for him. Hermione didn't know that,so she looked at me suspiciously. Unfortinutely, we all had two hours of

potions first. _How I hate potions..it reminds me of the whole Klaus deal..Klaus...Damon,what is he going to do ,now that I left with the moonstone? And_

_what will Stefan do,after all , his "soulmate" Elena was in danger.._

"Katherine? Hey! We have to leave in a few minutes,don't you want to eat something?" Hermione asked, smirking at me. _ Ahhh,she wants to prove that_

_I'm a vampire,well if that' s the game, then why don't play along a little..._

" No,thanks. I'm not a breakfeast person. And especially not if I know that I'm going to puke it out when I see Snape." _Ohh,good one. So , one to zero for me_

_that is!_

Harry and Ron laughed and Ron asked ironically :" When did you have the pleasure to meet our favourite teacher?"

" Pleeaaase,don't remind me of that one. Let's just say Snape and me don't get along with each other very well.." I answered. And it had actually a spark

of truth in it. I really didn't like Snape, and he didn't like me. We first met in the 1980's and we didn't like each other back the and we still didn't like each other.

No more comment!

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interruptet by Ron, saying: " We should probably go, unless we want Snape to make us write an essay

about being late."

We all nodded and stood up,making our way to the dungeons. We were almost in class, but infront of the door, I saw a familiar face. I smiled to myself.

_Wasn't that the little girl with the death wish? _ She stood behind a boy with light blond hair and two stupid looking boys.

"What do you want,Malfoy?" Harry asked the blond haired one and I could sense that they hated each other.

"Wow,now I need a reason to speak to our famous Potter and his little- He stopped talking as he saw me. He smirked and made an arrogant face, so that

I would've killed him right away for looking at me like that.

"I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." He streched out his hand.

I smiled. " Yeah, I heard _a lot _about you and your _girlfriend_." I said looking amused to his girlfriend, who looked a bit nervous.

"You did, well hopefully only good stuff"

In that moment the golden trio stepped in, almost like they were afraid that I would befriend him. Well,_ they had nothing to worry about..._

"Malfoy, just leave her alone. I'm sure she's smart enough to see how stupid you are." Ron said , glaring at Malfoy.

"Watch your mouth Weaselby, or your father could lose his job." Malfoy smirked.

" Is´swear if you do this, your life here want be that comfortable anymore." Harry answered full of anger.

I watched the scene, but when I saw that Malfoy took out his want to atack Harry, I stepped in. After all, I was here to protect him.

In a half second I pushed him to the wall across the corridor and whispered to him, so only he could here.

"If I were you I would never try that again because next time you make a move like that you will be dead before you took out that little stick of yours.

Do you understand?" I glared at him._ How I missed to threat people.._

He looked scared at me " Dead? You can't do that, they will put you into Askaban for using the forbidden curse."

I laughed. "Believe me , goldilocks. I don't need a curse to kill someone, I can easily snap your neck with my hands." I said raising an eyebrow.

" So, here's the deal you stay away from Harry and I try _not _to kill anybody in the meantime.?" As I spoke the words out I gave his little girlfriend a smirk.

"Oh, and you should tell your girlfriend not to wander through the corridors at night. And now you will forget that this happened and you will stay away

from Harry and his friends." I compelled him,then stepped back so he could leave.

"Wow,Malfoys scared of you, what did you say?" Ron asked me looking at Malfoy who went into the classroom.

"Yeah, Katherine what did you say?" Hermione looked at me giving me a glare. _ Hmm,I needed to solve that problem with her. The whole I-glare-at-you-to-_

_make-you-tell-me-what-you-are-thing started to get really annoying._

"Nothing special. I just told him to stay away or I would do some gossip about him. You know, I'm the gossip-queen herself!" I laughed and the boys

laughed with me. We sat in the front row because all of the other seats were taken. I reached into my bag,to make sure that the moonstone still layed there.

I frowned. _ This can't be happening. I couldn'd have lost it. There wasn't any whole in my bag so someone must've taken it. But who?_

Suddenly I heard a scream behind me. It was Malfoy's little jealous girlfriend.

"Vampire! Vampire! Don't bite me,pleeeaaaase, don't bite me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs,while looking into the empty space.

_Ohhh,not good Katherine. You messed up the compulsion..._


	5. Just like old times

**Hey people! Soo,after I got more reviews than usually, I decided to upload a little earlier than planned. Disclaimer! I sadly don't own any of the characters!**

**Alright...where were we? Ahh,right. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Just like old times!

**Kat's POV**

Everyone stared at Pansy,not knowing what to do. _I guess half of them don't even know that vampires exist. Intresting..._

Suddenly, the door was opened and Snape stepped into the classroom. As soon as he heard what Pansy was screaming,he realised what happened. Then he

glared at me like he wanted to say "Just wait until I tell Dumbledore". But I wouldn't give him that satisfaction,no I will trick him,and then, we'll see who

will laugh in the end...

"Malfoy,take Parkinson to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do!" Snape commanded Malfoy,who rushed out of the room with Pansy as

soon as he finished the sentence. Then, Snape turned around and mumbled something like "We'll see who will win this time,you little brat." No doubt,that

he meant me. When he reached the front of class he glared at all of us, the Griffindors, and began to speak:

"Who of you did that? " He looked around and stopped when he saw Ron and Harry laughing a bit. "Do you think this is funny,Weasley? Potter? Let me

tell you something about wrong compulsions...No,wait,as I know you two , you won't know what a compulsion is." He wanted to start one of his boring

speeches but then he turned is hand, looked at me and smirked. "No,why doesn't Miss Pierce explain that to you. I'm sure she'll know _ exactly _how to

explain it." I tried not to explode and end up killing him infront of everyone, so I played along.

"Of course, _ Professor _Snape." I smirked back at him, then began. " A compulsion is typical for creatures of the night,or shorter vampires. They can compell

someone by looking them into their eyes. It's like they hypnotize you to control what you do or think. A compulsion can only be broken if the vampire

who did it dies, or if the compelled person turns into a supernatural creature too." When I said that, I looked Snape in the eyes the whole time,holding the

glare. Then he spoke up.

"Correct,Miss Pierce. But you forgot one small but _very _important thing,didn't you? Do not worry, it doesn't surprise me that you've left it out." He raised

his eyebrow turning his attention back to the whole class. _No,he won't say it. If he does, things here will get a lot harder. It's so typical for him to get back_

_at me and mess up what is the most important for me. If he says it, I swear he won't spy on Voldemort that much longer..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Snapes cutting voice.

"You can protect yourself from getting compelled by wearing a herb called vervain. You can eat or drink it, bath in it or wear it and if you do, the vampire

can't compell you unless you take it off." He turned around going to the table infront of the class, where a big caldron was standing.

"Today, I'm going to show you how you can brew a potion with vervain. But I'm going to need a little assistant. Pierce, what about you?" He was amused,and

I hated it. But I had no other choice. If I'd say no, people would start to keep an eye on me,like Hermione. " Yes,Professor. I'd be pleased." I said sarcastically

and stood up,going to the caldron.

We mixed the potion,and it worked quite well until...

"Pierce,hand me the vervain." _Damn! If it was just a bit, I could've stand it but it was more than two hands of ,that would hurt soo much..._

" Of course,Professor." I took a handful and gave it to him, and I'd been right. It _did_ hurt. As I looked at my hands, I saw that they looked like being cut

everywhere.

"Pierce,the rest and today if you don't mind!" I clenched my theeth. _That screamed for revenge. Almost as if he had a death-wish..._

I grabbed the rest of the vervain and handed it over. As he grabbed it , he saw my bleeding hands and smirked with satisfaction.

"You can sit now, Pierce." I turned around and sat back, but I forgot to hide my hands, so Hermione saw my hands and gasped.

"Katherine,what's wrong with your hands? You have to go to the hosptal wing." She whispered. Wait,she almost sounded worried. Where did her attitude

go? "Everything's fine,alright. It's nothing big."

"Class dismissed. Don't forget to learn the instruction for this potion. Next lesson,you'll brew it."

As everyone left, I hid behind the door and waited. The classroom was now empty exept for Snape and me. I sped up to be right behind him when he turned

around.

"Miss Pierce,wasn't that enough for you for today?" He smirked.

"Why so formal, Severus? You know if I were you, I wouldn't be so happy about this situation. We all know who won last time." Now,I was the one to

smirk.

" This was a long time ago and this time, I know exactly what you're up to."

"You do? Well, than you know that I'm going to make your life her as much close to hell as possible. You want to know why? Well,trying to embarass me

infront of the kids? _Terrible wrong move_. So now I guess we're off to round two."

He laughed. "You think you can scare me? I'm wearing vervain,Katherine. It's in my blood. And I know about your deal with Dumbledore,which you,by the

way, have broken as I see. So, who has the upper hand know?"

_Now,I was furious. He wanted to die? Fine, I can give him that.._

I slammed him towards the wall and blocked his way. "Careful Snape, I'm not in a good mood today. Vervain´? That can't keep me from killing you."

I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. " I was going to play nice on you, but know, you've changed my mind.

I scratched a long line into his neck,that immediately started to bleed.

"You think you can play around with me? Then I guess _game on_, just like old times Sev' !"

I laughed and left him alone . _Now,I needed to solve that Parkinson-Problem. But what went wrong? Did she wear vervain? It didn't smell like it._

As I reached the hospital wing, my phone rang again. Doubtless, it would be Damon, I picked up.

"Damon?" No one answered...not good...

"Hello, Katerina. Time to come back." _There was only one person with this creepy,dangerous british voice..._

I gulped.

"Klaus."

**Uhhh! Cliffhanger! So,what do you think of this one? I know,so far you don't get a lot of Elena and co. but trust me in a few chapters they're going**

**to come up a lot! Reviews pleeeassse! The more I get, the sooner I'll upload. **


	6. Devil or Angel?

**Helloooo! XD So, you ready for chapter 6 ? Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story! Alright,let's start!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, chapter 6 !**

**Chapter 6: Devil or Angel?**

**Kat's POV**

As I realized that it was really Klaus, the only thing I really feared, my whole body shook.

"Yes,little Katerina. Now pack your stuff and come back here so nobody has to get hurt,alright?"

I tried to sound calm...yeah,I tried...

"Why? You don't need me. I have nothing, that I could give to you!" I always was a good liar but I doubted that Klaus, an original vampire, would believe me.

"Oh Katerina. Don't play those foolish games with me. I know you have it, the moonstone. And I want it back Katerina or else...well you know don't you? We've been

through this already." He laughed, but that didn't make him sound less dangerous.

"I don't have it." _Now_ I was afraid. In a moment, he would be so angry. _ If he finds me, I'm screwed. No one will save me. Not even Dumbledore could,especially not after_

_what I did to Pansy..._

"I hope you didn't lost it, Katerina. Because if you did, I would be _very _angry and I could easily find someone. Of course the pain would be nothing, compared to the pain

you would be feeling once I've found you." His voice sounded so calm but at the same time so raged..

" I-I...I- "I stuttered, not knowing what to answer.

" I give you a weak, Katerina. If you're not back by then, _with _the moonstone I might add, then I'm comming to get you and trust me _nothing will stop me." _

Then he hung up and left me with death-fear. Not for somebody else. I mean, I didn't have anybody who I could worry about. _What about Damon? _A voice in my head said.

_No! Damon can watch out for himself. But maybe I should call him..just to check..._

I dialed his number but he didn't answer. " Come on Damon. What are you doing?" I sighed and was about to put my mobile away, when I saw that I got one message from

him earlier. It said : _ Come on Katherine! What the hell are you doing? Do you know what is happening in this hell of a town? Klaus compelled Stefan to lose his humanity, so_

_he can help him to prepare for this freaking ritual. And Elena doesn't want to leave because she's still in her saviour-mood and wants to save everyboy including Saint-Stefan!_

_If you don't call me before three am, I'm going to bring you here, whereever you are. I will find you and nothing will stop me!"_

I shaked a little, when I saw that Damon used the same words Klaus used to threat me. I looked at my watch. _ Damn it! Four am!_ Now I had to hope, he or Klaus wouldn't find

me. I needed a plan to find that stone, but first I need to solve that problem-parkinson! I walked into the hospital wing, which was luckily empty, except for my almost-snack.

When she saw me she tried to scream, but I was at her side within seconds.

"Shhh. I'm not going to bite,okay?" I looked and smelled at her. She wasn't wearing any vervain.

She looked at me than said: " You're a vampire! You tried to kill me!"

I looked at her. She would surely tell everyone about me, which I couldn't risk. There was only one solution to this problem...

I grabbed her head and snapped her neck. Then I threw her out of the window, making it looked like she jumped. _ Alright, one problem solved. Now operation Friend-talk_

_with Hermione is on.._

I walked around the castle looking for them, when I heard some Griffindors talk about Hermione being in library again. According to them, she was there alone, because

Ron and Harry had Quidditch practise. _Perfect.._ I sped up to the library and walked up to her, smiling.

"Hey, Hermione. What are you doing?" She was obiously surprised and shocked to see me.

"N-Nothing. I just,I looked something up.." She stuttered..liar!

"About vampires? For what subject?"

"It's for...potions! Yeah, remember? Vervain and everything. By the way, how's your hand?" I laughed showing her my healed hand. She looked at me with disbelief.

"It healed. I told you, nothing big. I actually wanted to talk to you about this." She thought a moment, than said

"Katherine? What was wrong with your hands? According to this book, vervain can't hurt anybody like this except vampires and-" I cut her off, smirking

"And? Well, if that's what the book tells you, then I guess you know the answer for your question." She looked at me with a panicked face.

"So, you, you did this to Pansy ! But what are you doing here and why do you keep it a secret?" _No running,panicking,screaming? Not exacly the reaction I was expecting._

"Let's just say. Dumbledore knows about this. You can't tell anybody, okay? Not even Harry and Ron." I asked her seriously.

"But they're my best friends and-"

"And if they find out, they will be in great danger. So let's just keep it a secret between friend. I promise, when the time is right, I'll tell them."

She sighed and nodded. " So, we're friends now, huh?" I laughed but actually I did like her. She reminded me of my old self, my human life. She reminded me of Katerina.

"I guess we are." I answered , leaving the library and waving her. _ Hang on Katherine! Did I just made a friend? _ If I didn't have to worry about Klaus and Damon, I actually

would be happy! I went into my room , to change before I'd be heading to dinner. But then I saw a piece of paper on my bed. I picked it up and was shocked about what it

said: _I know what you are!_

Crap! That wasn't the best thing to happen...

**Sooo! How did you like it? It won't take long for Katherine to tell Harry and Ron,promise! Reviews pleeeaaase ! Katherine acually made a real friend, crazy huh?**

**She could almost be an angel XD But then again, she killed Pansy soo... Anyways, the more reviews I get the sooner you will get chapter 7! ( It'll be called "Fearless" !)**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween to all of you. ( Yes I know it's tomorrow! ;) )**


	7. Nearly Fearless!

**Heyyyyy! So like I promised, here's chapter seven! Thanks for all of the great reviews to this story, where I don't own any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Fearless?**

**Kat's POV**

As I looked at the piece of paper, I began to get angry. _If I find out, who wrote this, I am surely going to kill that person..._

_I don't know anybody here, but Hermione does... _ So I grabbed the paper and went to look for Hermione. I found her, along with Harry and Ron, in the Common Room.

I walked up to them and looked at Hermione.

"Hey guys. Ehhhm, Hermione? Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" I looked at her, waiting for an answer. Harry and Ron just looked confused and I actually catched a spark

of anger of them. But Hermione didn't have a problem at all. So we went out of the common room, to arrive in a dark empty corridor.

"So, what's the problem?" I showed her the paper and as she finished reading it, she looked at me calmy but a little nervous.

"Kat, that could just be a joke, you know?"

"A joke? Yeah, I don't think so. Look, I know that someone wants to threat me. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Well, what kind of person are e looking for?"

"That's easy. It's obviously a stupid, naive person who is tired of life."

"Wow, alright. Well, firstly Malfoy would come to my mind. His father, Lucius Malfoy, is a death eather and works in a high position t the ministry, so he thinks, he is the king

of the school."

I shook my head. "Your discription would fit perfectly, but I compelled Malfoy, so he can't be the threat."

"Well, what's with Pansy. She looked very angry at you, at the opening feast?"

"Weeeelll, how can I explain that to you..I probably, accidently...you know..shoved her out of a window?"

Hermione didn't look exactly comforted by that. "WHAT´? You're trying to tell me, that you killed her? No surprise that you get letters like that!"

I looked at her, acting as if I was sorry. "Look, she was being a danger to all of us. She found out about me, so she was going to die anyways. I'm sorry, but I was just trying to

protect all of you."

Now she seemed worried. "What do you mean by 'she was going to die anyways' ? What's wrong? You can tell me, I thought we were friends."

"Look Hermione, what I meant is that, someone there is looking for me. And that person would do anything to get me. He already once killed everyone I loved, I'm not going

to let that happen again."

"How about we look for that person in Hogsmead this week-end? He or she will spy on you surely. But first, just please tell Harry and Ron about this."

"Why do I have to tell them now? It's not like theiy're going to be all 'yey,we have a vampire-friend' ! This will only make things a lot harder, trust me. I've been through this."

"We can make a deal. How about you tell them tomorrow and in return, I will keep Snape from making you touch the vervain?"

I sighed. " Fine, but if one of them goes crazy and tries to tell anybody, then he will end up like Parkinson."

She laughed. " Oh,don't worry. They're nearly fearless after all we've been through." I smiled, but then remembered what could happen to all of them if Klaus arrives. _I have to_

_find that moonstone! _Hermione looked at her watch and since it was already seven pm , we headed to the Great Hall, to grab something to eat. We walked up to Harry and Ron,

who seemed to have a great discussion about something, but when we sat down they went quiet. _Mysterious ^^_

Ron turned to us. "So Katherine, Hermione, what did you talk about?" He tried to sound as if he wasn't interested.

Hermione snapped back. "That's none of your business Ron!"

"Why, did Victor Krum send you a letter?"

"Ron,don't start this-" And from that moment they began to scream at each other so I turned to Harry and asked him: "They do this often, don't they?

He laughed. " Yes, they have this love-hate relationship, pretty funny to watch." Now I laughed and then smiled at him. _He has such pretty eyes.._

"What were you and Ron talking about?" He smirked. " I tell you what we talked about if you tell me what you and Hermione talked about!"

I snorted. "You really want to know don't you? But let me warn you, once you're in the middle of all of this, you won't get out."

He smiled. " I'm used to being in the middle of dangerous stuff. I think, I'll handle it." I wanted to drink a bit of the juice in my glass, so people wouldn't get suspicios but then..

As soon as I took a sip of it, my throut began to burn an I gasped for air. Harry looked at me worried. "Is everything alright?" I was so loud that Hermione and Ron turned towards

me and I looked at her. Hermione asked: "Katherine? What's wrong?"

I looked at her. "Someone put vervain in my drink." Then everything went black.

**Harry's POV**

As soon as Katherine was unconscious, we brought her to the Hospital Wing. Ron and me looked at each other. Hermione sat infront of Katherine's bed and waited for her to

wake up. Then I spoke up.

"Hermione? What happened to her? Vervain? I thought it only works on vampires."

She turned around to answer, but was stopped by a weak, quiet voice-Katherine's voice. "It does."

Again, Ron and I shared worrie glances, but then sat next to Hermione, When I felt ready, I said:

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

**Alright. So that was the seventh chapter. SInce I'm going to be in England or one and a half week, from monday, I think I'll upload another chapter sunday, so you don't have**

**to wait that long. What do you think? How will Harry and Ron react? And what is Damon doing, or even more important: What is Klaus doing? And who wrote the letter?**

**Take some time to think! **

**Bye-bye! XD**


	8. Broken into million pieces

**So,like I promised. Here's chapter 8 ! But before we start, thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Disclaimer, I still don't own any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Broken into million pieces...**

**Kat's POV**

I looked up and faced Harry and Ron, then sighted. "Are you sure, you're ready for this?" I didn't want them to get in danger because of Klaus, so it's probably the best if I keep

my past to myself. Harry looked a bit annoyed. "What do you think? After all we've been through, we have probably made more life-experiences than you."

Wow, I really seemed to get him angry. I snorted. "I doubt that."

They looked at me with a questioning look on their faces. Then I spoke up. "After all I'm almost 540 years old, so I think I experienced a bit more than you." I raised an eyebrow

and waited for their reaction. Harry seemed to realize everything. " So,...you're a..a..-" "A vampire, everything ok Ron?" I looked at Ron who seemed to panick and

had a very shocked expression on his face. If I didn't know better, I'd say, he would faint any moment.

"Ron? Don't be such a wimp. We can trust her. She didn't kill you, did she?" Hermione looked angry at Ron and Harry, well, he just stood there with a blank expression, but

then he suddenly seemed confused. "Why can you walk in the sunlight? Shouldn't you burn?"

I showed him my bracelet. "As long as I wear this, I won't burn. But don't think of any ideas. I always look out for it."

"And what are you doing here in Hogwarts? Can you even do magic?"

I laughed. "No I can't do magic. I'm just learning the theories. I don't need to defend myself with a stick. I can do much better than that."

He smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

I sighted. "But remember, you asked for it. I'm here because I made a deal with Dumbledore. I can stay here and in return, I have to keep an eye on you."

Harry raised his eyebrow. This wasn't exactly going in the right direction.. "What do you mean 'keep an eye on you' ?

"I mean, as in, I have to look out for you."

Harry seemed to be getting angrier every minute, and when Hermione and Ron sensed the tension between us, they mumbled something of fresh air and went away.

"Well, than I can tell you, that you're free to go. I don't need a babysitter."

I laughed. "You think? Because, you could easyly get killed. And who's going to bring you back if that happens?"

"Bring me back? As a vampire? No thanks, the last thing I want to do, is become like you."

That's it. He wanted it that way. I was angry,but I also felt a light hurt in my undead heart. _Did he actually just hurt you? You're a vampire Katherine and no one can hurt you._

_The last person to hurt you was Klaus and that was in your human time. The time when you had feelings. So shut them out, Katherine. Protect yourself..._

I slowly stood up. "Listen Harry, I give you an advice. Whatever you do, never talk to me like that. Never!" As I ended my words I shoved him to the opposite wall and blocked his

way. "You better listen to me, because if you won't, I will rip this school apart until it rains blood." With that I let him go and flashed outside to the forbidden forest to eat some-

thing._ Stupid Harry, stupid school, stupid deal..._

I looked around for something tasty to eat, when I saw a hippogriff. I inhaled the sent.

_Not as good as a fresh human, but it will do.._

So I jumped at it, and drained it to death Then I flashed back to the Common Room, to get to bed. But when I saw everyone in the common room loudly talking and nervously

walking around, I began to worry. Then Hermione walked up to me.

"Why did you do this?"

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean? I haven' t done anything!"

She snorted. "Sure. Then who else bit Neville, so he had to be brought to the Hospital Wing?"

I frowned. And then whispered. "Oh my god, he's already here.."

Hermione heard it and looked at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about, who is here?"

Ron and Harry came to us, surely to made clear that they suspected me too, but I just said. "I need to go." And turned around to go to Neville.

The 'golden trio' followed me obviously to make sure, I wouldn't kill anyone, but I didn't mind. If they want to they can get into this mess, but if they die, it's not my fault.

I walked up to Neville, who was laying in the bed, but wasn't shocked or anything at all. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with him? What did you do?" Ron screamed.

I calmy answered. "He's under compulsion."

Harry looked at Neville. "And now? What will happen to him?"

"I can try to break it, but if it was made by an older vampire, than I won't be able to help him." I looked into Neville's eyes.

"Neville. Tell me who compelled you. What happened?"

He seemed to be ok with answering me. "You're Katherine right?"

I looked confused at Ron, Harry and Hermione, then turned to Neville, to answer him.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Klaus told me to deliever a message for you. You have four more days to come back with the moonstone or he will come and get it and you will experience _it _ again."

Then, Neville fell into a deep sleep. I frowned, so Klaus was near Hogwarts. Just waiting to atack.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Who is Klaus? And what is that stone he was talking about?" Harry asked in a worrying tone.

I gulped. I wasn't ready to tell anybody of my human life, of Katarina. She died a long time ago.

"Tell Dumbledore that you know about me. Tell him to show you my story. He has enough memories from me." With that, I left them with their own thoughts about me and

my past.

**Nobody's POV**

On that evening, there were hundreds of people in Hogwarts. Some , like Katherine, were struggeling with their past, trying to pretend that there was a switch she could turn

off. Some, like Hermione, were worrying about a new friend, trying to help them with their problems. Some, like Ron, being unsure, whether to trustthe 'new girl' or to

destroy her. Some, like Harry, feeling a spark of fear for a person, he thought he hated hours ago. Some like Malfoy, planning something evil, to get revenge for his girlfriend.

Some like Snape, feeling guilt and sadness, for the loss of his second big love. Some like Damon, being ready to tell someone about his true feelings. Some ,like Klaus,doing

recklessly everything to get the one thing, he never got-a family. And some maybe, like Neville, dreaming about ice-cream and sunshine, as if nothing could hurt him.

**Yeah, I know that was a short one. But the next chapter is going to be longer, since the nxt one will be like only flashbacks from the past. But still, reviews please! **

**When you read the last part, you should really listen to "Bloodstream by Stateless" great song! Soo, see-or write you in one and a half week again.**

**Bye-bye! :))**


	9. Holding a heart

**Heyyyy! I'm so sorry, that I had you waiting for so long! But here I am! Disclaimer! Still don't own anything! So, enjoy chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Holding a heart**

**Kat´s POV**

I was worried. I knew that Harry and his friends will go to Dumbledore to see my past. To discover the real me, my human side. The part of me that died a long time ago..

What will they think of me? I stand outside and look up to Dumbledore's window. I knew what would happen next, I'v gone through it before...

_1945-London_

_I hurried down the streets, hoping they wouldn't find me. Since they found about me-since HE found about me, our relationship wasn't the same. He wants to use me now,_

_to kill all the muggle borns. We aren't the cute couple-the perfect match anymore. That's the past. Now we are the hunted and the hunter. I was being the hunted, and I definetly_

_don't like it. Suddenly I hear an explosion and someone pushes me against a wall._

_"Quiet! Or do you want them to hear you!" _

_I look up to see, it was Sirius Black. The man I hate! Him being the one to save me is absolutely wrong, but I don't have a choice..._

_"Why are you helping me? What does it bring you?" I curiously asked._

_"Your help. We need you to protect the Potters. If you agree I bring you out of here."_

_"You know what I am, why are you trusting me?"_

_"Even if you don't believe it, you aren't a bad person. All this time you could've killed me or my friends, but you didn't. You never really wanted to hurt anybody. You don't_

_deserve to be hated." He looked into my eyes and I believed him. He was right. And as I realised it, I felt tears rolling over my cheek. He was the first one to see through me_

_and I loved it. But suddenly I heard a dark laugh and clapping from a corner.-Snape!_

_"Wow, really touching! The rebell Black and our vampire-princess in forbidden love! Cute, but I think we have to end this now."_

_Sirius stood infront of me. "You won't touch her." _

_After this sentence, I only saw light flashes and smoke everywhere. And I ran away. Never seeing the person again, who saw through all of my walls._

**Harry's POV**

As soon as Katherine was gone, we headed to Dumbledore's office. Somehow, I didn't think of her as a bad person, but she confused me. She could be an angel and then in

the next moment, you could think she was Voldemort's sister or something. But something attracted me to her. Seeing her sad, made me sad. I just wanted to comfort her, but

to become her friend, I had to understand her which could only happen, if I know about her past. So here we are, in Dumbledore's office, with seven of the memory bottles.

Dumbledore left us alone, saying that when we'll see it, we will need time for us. Hermione and Ron were next to me, waiting for me to open the first bottle and to put it into

the Pensieve. I was nervous, what would we see? But I knew I had to, so I opened the bottle and in the next moment we were in the memory.

1st Memory :1490-Bulgaria

We were in a small house, hearing a baby scream. A girl, Katherine laid in a bed and seemed to cry and scream for her baby. But her mother gave the baby to her father, who took

it and walked out of the house. Leaving Katherine crying and hugging her mother. I never saw her that sad. She seemed to have lost a part of her after this.

2nd Memory: 1492-England

No we were in a castle. Everwhere were people in dresses, so it had to be a ball or something. We saw to men talking to each other. The one called Elijah said to the one called

Niclaus, that he had brought a present for him and then he left. When he returned he had Katherine with him, although Klaus called her Katarina, probably her real name.

When I saw the look in her eyes it made me feel a little jalous. I mean really? Him? Something about him wasn't right. But yet, I didn't know WHAT he was up to.

3rd Memory: Still 1492 England, Forest

Suddenly we found ourselves in a forest. Katherine ran away from Elijah and hid from them. _So Klaus really wanted something from her. _They were close to her, but a man,

Trevor, told Katherine to ran away and led Elijah to another direction. Suddenly we were in the house. Katherine was tied to the bed. The woman, she seemed to be called Rose,

wanted to give her to Klaus, so he wouldn't kill when she left the room Katherine untied herself. "What is she doing?" Hermione turned to Ron and me with a horrorfied

look on her face. I directly looked at her. "Don't you see? The woman , apparently a vampire, gave her her blood. You know what's next." Of course she knew. Katherine stood up

and hanged herself. So that's how she became a vampire. Sad, apparently, she lost a part of her again.

4th Memory: Later 1492-Bulgaria, Katherine's home

We were back infront of the house, but something seemed to have changed. It was dark. Katherine arrived in a carriage. She seemed to be exited to return back home.

She went into the house, and then we heard a loud a scream-Katherine's scream. We ran into the house and I was shocked. Everywhere was blood. Her family, her friends,

everyone she loved was dead. Obviously killed. Katherine screamed and cried and hugged her mother, as if she hoped she would wake up. And then she screamed Klaus.

So he did this to her. He made her to what she is today. After a long time of screaming she seemed to be as cold as ever. She packed her things to leave. Before she went into

her carriage, she turned around one last time to look at her old life. In her look was pure sadness and lonelyness. And then she turned around and left. I think she left her

humanity here. I always thought, I was lonely and that I lost a lot. But seeing all the pain she was going through, losing all the people she loved. I felt sympathy for

wonder she became like this. Everyone would've.

5th Memory: 1864 Mystic Falls, Salvatore Mansion

We were infront of a big house. As I saw Katherine, I knew I had been right. She was being nice and polite to other people. But she wasn't really happy anymore. She seemed

somehow distant. We saw her talking and playing with to brothers. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They were in love with her. And she was in love with really felt

something, although she seemed to watch out for everything going around. As much as i hate to say it, they were good to her.

6th memory later 1864-Mystic Falls

We were in the forest. Everywhere was fire and people screaming and running. I turned to Hermione. "What is going on?" She looked at me. "Don't you see? They hunt

vampires!" Infront of a carriage, there were Damon and Stefan trying to free Katherine. But as they opened the door someone shot the and they both fell down. Katherine

quickly got out and kneeled over them, saying she loved them and that they would meet again someday. So she turned them...

Then she got into the carriage again. So she lost again something. It was a wonder she hasn't gone completely mad yet..

7th memory-1944 Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts

"Why are we in Hogwarts? She said she never went to school here!" Hermione answered. "Maybe someone she knew, did." In that moment I saw them and I felt like screaming

Katherine and Tom Riddle hugging. They seemed to be getting along with each other well, until he said "I know your secret." From that moment he was the monster that everybody

knew and hated. They fighted. Obviously Riddle wanted her on his side, as some servant. She didn't want to, so she screamed at him and then ran away.

2011-present, Dumbledore's Office

Ron was absolutely shocked "I can't believe she was going out with Voldemort, that's so disgusting." Hermione gave him a look. "You don't know the whole story. We'll have

to ask her. So we understand everthing, just don't be rude Ron!" Before this would go to a fight. I answered. "You're right. We have to talk to here. After all, I can understand

her better now. Hermione looked at me and smiled. " Me too. I think she deserves good friends, like us."

**Draco's POV**

I talked to my Dad through the fire. "So you got it, son? Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yes father. I've got the moonstone." I showed him the little white stone and smirked. My

father smiled. "Great job Draco. The Dark Lord will be pleased. Now he can made his deal with Klaus and the Dark Lord's plan to kill Potter's bodyguard will be as good as done.

After all, our side will win. But you should keep an eye on her, just for sure." I nodded. "Of course Dad. I'd do anything to kill her."

**Uhh, Draco's on the killing trip! Promise that next chapter we'll see some more Mystic Falls, but this chapter had to be done. Next one will be up soon. Reviews please. And**

**thanx for reading!**

**Bye!**


	10. Never say never!

**Hello! :)) So, since I got a lot of great reviews, I decided to upload a little earlier than usual. This chapter will be about Katherine, that means, it's about what she was doing**

**while Harry, Ron and Hermione were seeing her memories and while Draco was making evil plans with his dad. But before we start: DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these**

**great characters. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10: Never say never **

**Kat's POV**

As I heard footsteps coming into the office, I looked one last time to the window, then turned around to go hunting in the forbidden forest. There had to be atleast _something_

eatable. I took a few steps into the forest when I felt a wooden stake being pushed into my stomach. I screamed in pain and then fell to the floor. Suddenly I felt like someone

was giving me an injection, but it hurt _way _more. _Vervain,_ was my last thought before everything went black.

I woke up, being tight up by chains onto a tree. It was already dark so I had to be out for a few hours. Interrupting my thoughts, a voice came up from behind me.

"You finally woke up, sleepy-head." The person walked in front of me and I was everything but happy to see Damon!

"Damon, what do you want? I already told you: I'm not coming back!" I gave him an angry glare.

He snoffed "You think, _I _want to go back there? Stefan is crazy protective over Elena and Elena, well..she just wants to sacrafice herself."

"It doesn't concern me, why should I help you?"

Now he looked amused. "It _doesn't concern you_? Are you listening to yourself? Klaus is very angry, he killed half of the town because he couldn't find you and the moonstone.

You started all of this so you need to end it."

"And how are you thinking, should I do this? I can't sacrifice myself, too late for that." I smirked.

"That's easy. You will destroy this stone and I will stay here to make sure you end this."

I looked at the ground nervously. "There's just...you know...a _little _problem." He looked confused but angry at me. He actually looked dangerous and stressed right now.

"What do you mean..a problem! Just take the stone and I don't know, burn it or something!"

"That'd be easy if I'd had the stone." He really provocated me, so that I was screaming now.

He pressed me against the tree even more than I was before and grabbed me by my neck.

"Listen Katherine, I'm not here to play games. We have the same goal: To kill Klaus so all of this is over. So give me the stone, if you don't want to destroy it."

I cought "I speak the truth. I don't know where it is. Otherwise I would've destroyed it by myself! I swear Damon."

He looked me in the eyes curiously and then let me go. "I believe you. So if you don't have it. We have to find it!"

I nodded. "You're right. But first I have to ask you a question."

He groaned. "Yes Stefan is still Elena's boyfriend!"

"That was not my question, but thank you. Do you know where Klaus is now?"

He shook his head. "Last time I saw him at the grill, then he disappeared. No one knows where he is, but he took Elijah with him, why do you ask?"

"Neville Longbottom a boy in my grade has been attacked. Right after that, he delivered a message from Klaus. Do you think he's here?

"I doubt, that he would do all of the work. It's probably Elijah, doing all of this. Now it's my turn to ask a question: Why did you go here, from all of the places you could choose,

you chose a magical one, why's that?"

"Counter question: Can you untie me first?"

He snoffed again. "That's so typical, but alright, if you wish, Miss Katherine." He untied me and then we took a walk through the forest.

"Thank you, Mister Salvatore. Back to your question, I was curious."

He raised his eyebrows. "Curious? For what? You know a lot of witches."

"No, it's not because of the witches, it's the castle I wanted to see. You know, a few years ago, I knew a group of people who went to Hogwarts and they always described it

as a magical and beautiful place which changes you forever."

"Why do you want to change? I thought you liked yourself the way you are." He said ironically.

I turned to him. " I do, but nobody else does" I looked at the ground.

"I do, you know? I always liked you, just the way you are."

I snoffed. "Yes you _did_! But now you have Elena. You all have! You all protect her, nobody cares about me exept myself! And I will _always_ look out for myself, that's the second

reason I came here!" My voice went louder from second to second. The full moon was shining behind us. Damon looked deeply into my eyes, as if he would understand me.

"I need to go now. We'll talk tomorrow to make a plan. " He turned around to leave but then he stopped a little unsure and said:

"You know Katherine, after all you've done, I never stopped caring about you. Elena isn't you, even if you're don't forget, Curiousity killed the Kat!"

Then he was gone, leaving me with these, almost lovely words, alone.

After I hunted several animals. _I can't believe, I did this diet stuff today! ,_I made my way to the Common room, being ready to face my new "friends". As I walked in I saw only

Harry sitting on the red couch. It had to be really late! He gave me a slight smile.

"Hey Katherine." _Great, now he only feels sympathy for me!_

I smiled back. "Hey. How comes you aren't sleeping?" I sat down next to him.

"With all I saw, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't leave you alone for today, not knowing what we think about you." Now he had all my attention!

"So, what do you think about me? Let me guess I'm either a monster, that you're afraid of or a little hurt girl which needs your sympathy."

He laughed but then he was serious again. "No, we think you've been through a lot. We can understand why you've become like this and we want to be your friends, but you need

to tell us the story about Klaus."

I knew this would come, but somehow, I knew I could trust them, so I nodded.

"I can tell you, but since we are friends now, I need you to answer me a question."

He looked confused,but nodded.

"Do you have any idea, who would be interested in hurt me and you?"

"Why me and you?"

"I'll explain later, so?"

He looked like he was thinking, then he answered.

"I'd say Malfoy but I guess, it could be every Slytherin, why?"

And then I told him about my new bodyguard-job, and of course about the curse, the sacrafice and about my "friends" in Mystic Falls who needed my help to destroy the, now

lost, moonstone. He didn't seemed to be afraid, or angry, he just listened and looked as if he understood everything. It felt good to be understood by someone.

_Damon understands you too..._ And my thoughts driffted away to Damon. Why did he say those things to me earlier?

**Stefan's POV**

After Katherine was gone, everything turned to hell, here. I want to protect Elena, but I know I can't really do anything except hoping that Damon would make sure that Katherine

would help us and destroy the moonstone. Elena still wanted to sacrifice herself. I watched her sleeping. She looked so fragile but she was so strong on the inside. While I watched

her my mobile rang. It was Damon, so I picked up:

"Damon,where are you?"

"Calm down little brother. Everything's fine, we will destroy this moonstone and you and Elena can have your big happy ending."

"Really? Why are you calling me then?"

"Just wanted to ask you, to find out what our friend Klaus is doing. Call me when you've got news."

Then he hung up. I knew Damon. There was more going on, than he wanted me to know. But if I should protect Elena, then I needed to play along with his little game. And

that's definitely what I was going to do: Protect Elena!

**So chapter 10! How did you like Damon? Reviews please and thanks to all of you for reading my story. Means a lot to me!**

**Bye! :))**


	11. The Balance of life

**Hey guys! Before I start, I really want to thank you for the great reviews, I have gotten from you. I'd like to give a special thank you to my best-review writer: **

**TheElegantFaerie ! You're really awesome. Thanks for the great ideas!**

**Disclaimer! Even if I would like to, I don't own any of these characters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Balance of life**

**Kat's POV**

The next morning was great. It felt good to have friends, someone who understands you and likes you for the person you are. It was now 3 pm and I was taking a walk with

Harry, near the lake. We would wait for Hermione and Ron, who were in the library. Hermione looked for a spell to locate the moonstone and she made Ron go with her, although

it seemed like he was alergic to libraries! But I mean, come on! There's something between them! The would meet us at the lake, from where we would go to spy on Malfoy.

He was our first suspicios! I turned to Harry.

"So, you really want to help me?" I asked him. He faced me and when he answered, his voice was serious.

"Of course. I know how it feels to be wanted dead by someone and I won't let one of my friends be in this situation." We reached the lake and sat down on a bench.

"I'm your friend now? If I were you, I would think about this before. I'm not a good friend, you know?"

He thought a little and then nodded. "I thought about this well enough. You aren't really bad you know? You have every right to be like you are now. It's not your fault, that

you've changed." Wow, he reminded me so much of Sirius. Thinking about him made me sad. He saved my life, and I couldn't even thank him. I don't even know if he lives

anymore, since he spent a few years in Askaban.

"Harry, what happened to me, changed me, that's true. But everyone can decide how they want to be, and I've made my decision." He nodded, there was a long silence before

he asked something, which I knew he would ask, but I didn't look forward to this...

"I have to ask you something. You're not going to like this question, but your knowledge could help me a lot. "

I nodded. "Go ahead. I promise I won't bite." I laughed but then I became serious.

"In your memories, we saw you and Tom Riddle.." I cut him off.

"And you want to know about this whole thing, about him." I nodded in understandment and he looked at me in expect.

"Alright, it's not a long story but it will be long enough to make you happy when it's over! Tom and I met in 1944 at one of Slughorn's parties. Slughorn invited me, because he

wanted a "special guest" , he knew what I was, but nobody else did. I came and there I met Tom. He was quiet a player, you know? " I smiled.

"We talked, and he fascinated me. There was something in his eyes, that made him different. At that time, I didn't know what it was, now I know that it was his intention to

make this revolution thing with the wizards! He made me curious. He had a secret, I could sense it and he was kind of good looking, so I decided to get a little closer to him, and

to find out about his plans, his secret. I wanted to be the one to discover the real Tom. And sadly, I did. We became a couple and as a matter of fact, I have to say, I really did

like him. He was a little like me, he had a sad and horrible past and wanted to start over and to be different, just like me. He explained me about his future-plans, he introduced

me to his death-eaters, he showed and told me everything about his past. The only thing was, I couldn't tell him about mine. I was on the run from Klaus again and the less

people knew where I was, the better. So I kept it a secret. But he became curious, obsessed about finding everything out about me. The memory you saw, was when I came

to visit him. I told him I was being homeschooled. When we meet, I didn't notice that he behaved differently than ususal. Then he told me, he knew about me and my past. I was

afraid, that he would be angry or that he would give me to Klaus, but he didn't. Instead, he wanted me on his side. He wanted me to become one of his death-eaters, and to

sent me to dead-missions. I didn't want to. I didn't want to become his servant. I was dissapointed, because I thought what we had was special. He wanted to force me into

it, but I didn't let him. I just screamed that it was over and ran away. I didn't see him since that day. Never thought he would become this insane."

Harry wanted to answer me but he was cut off, because Hermione and Ron arrived at the lake, looking depressed.

"Nothing. Not one stupid spell to get this stone!" Hermione said angryly. Ron was right behind her, shaking his head. "All of this wasted time, where I could be somewhere

far, far away from the library." Harry and I stood up, and then Harry spoke up. "Guess we just have to hope, that Malfoy will have the stone."

Harry looked at a map and led us, to where we would find Malfoy. When we saw him we, hid behind a statue in a corridor.

"Blaise! Can't you do anything right? Imagine what would happen now if you had lost it! Do you even have the slightest idea what this is?"

Malfoy was screaming at this Blaise-guy. Apparantly he almost lost something important. _Please let it be the moonstone..._

Blaise-guy shook his head. "No, it looks like any other stone."

YEEES! They were definitely talking about the moonstone. I looked to Ron, Hermione and Harry, seeing that they thought the same, and mentioned them to go outside the school

to talk about a plan. They nodded and we silently went out. For a short moment, I thought about telling Damon about this, but I shook the thought of, as soon as I thought of

how superior he would feel. _I can do this alone, after all it's just a little fragile wizard.. _

When we were outside, I turned around to tell them my plan. "Ok,here's the plan, I will go inside now and get the moonstone."

Ron laughed. "What makes you think he will just give it to you?" But he went quiet after I gave him my death-glare. Harry just shook his head.

"No, Malfoy will be prepared for this. We'll come with you." I sighed.

"I can do this alone. Really, you shouldn't come with me." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"And why not? We can just stand behind you and make sure nothing happens." I turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"It's just that you never really saw me in that way." Hermione shook her head.

"It will be alright. I promise." I closed my eyes and then again shook my head.

"Don't say that. Our actions, is what sets things in motion. And we have to live with that." Then I made my way to Malfoy, with Harry, Ron and Hermione following me. We

had luck. He was alone in a class room. No sign of the moonstone, so he probably hid it somewhere. When he saw me, he smirked.

"Good afternoon, Katherine. Or should I say Katarina?" He laughed. He made me really _really _angry and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my eyes turn red and my fags pop out.

With vampire speed, I walked towards him, took him by his neck and held him against a wall.

"I know you have it. I warn you: GIVE IT BACK!

He still smiled. "What will you do, if I don't? Kill me like Pansy?"

I hardered my grip around his neck. "I tell you, what I am going to do. I will kill everyone that means something to you while you're watching. Slowly..and very very painfully."

Suddenly Malfoy screamed "Now" I just heard that someone stepped out from a corner. Harry, Ron and Hermione taking their wands out, but before any of us could see what

the person held in his hand,he was about to use it. Then suddenly, I knew what it was. It was this gilbert device which-

My thoughts were cut off, when he turned it on and my ears felt like someone was ripping them apart, then I felt someone push a stake into my stomach. I screamed in pain

and fell to the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione attacked both of them and when Harry shot an "Stupor" at Malfoy, he and his little friend ran away. Right away, Harry and the

others ran to me.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked unsure, looking at the stake, which still stook in my stomach.

I snoffed. "Totally fine with the stake in my stomach. Could you just help me up please?" They helped me up and Ron seemed to be disgusted of the blood and the stake, so

he turned around. I pulled the stake out with an "Ahhh" and threw it into a corner. Since I wore a black top, it wasn't that bad. Hermione saw that I was a little weak.

"How about Ron and I go upstairs and I bring you a bloodbag?" I was surprised.

"How do you know about the bloodbags?" She smiled.

"I did some researches. I'm going to bring Ron upstairs and then, I'll be right back." She took Ron with her and went away. Harry and I sat down on the chairs in the classroom.

"Why do you think he stole the moonstone, I mean, what does it bring him?"

"That's what I would like to know. Guess we just have to take it tomorrow when he's outside, we'll look in his room." I said with a slightly weak voice. I looked at Harry.

It was dark now and the moon was shining through the windows. In this light Harry had something. I don't know what but there was this spark in his eyes, he calmed me

down. There weren't many persons who could do this.

"Thank you Harry. " He raised his eyebrow.

"For what?" I smiled at him. "For saving me. Malfoy could've done everything in that moment if you guys weren't there to save me." He nodded and suddenly laughed.

"Yeah he could've let you lay here until the sun comes up so you burn." I laughed a little. Today it had been cloudy so Harry didn't know.

"You know, I can go out in the sunlight." I said while showing him my necklace. He seemed a little confused.

"This bracelet was hexed by a witch. But no necklace no sunlight." I explained and he slowly nodded in understandment.

I sighed. "What is taking them so long? I'm really hungry." Harry reached out for his map but suddenly he took a sharp breath and looked at his finger. I came closer.

"What's wrong? " Then I saw it, blood! He cut himself. Again, I felt how my face changed. "I should go." I was at the door when he noticed me and followed.

"Wait, Katherine!" I turned around and saw the shock in his eyes when he saw my face. I couldn't control it, I would bite him...but suddenly I heard a noise. A girl was walking

passed the classroom. Alone. I looked at Harry who shook his head.

"Don't do this. You can fight it, until Hermione comes. You don't need to hurt that girl." I looked into his eyes, I'm sorry Harry, but this is who I am."

With that I left, going for the girl, biting her, drinking her blood and then ereasing her memories. I would tell Damon about this now, after all he would understand, since he

was a vampire too. And he would solve the Malfoy problem.

I ran into the forbidden forest when I heard Damon's voice. He was on the phone again, probably talking to Stefan. I wanted to go to him, when I heard my name.

"Don't worry Stefan, I'll have her help us. She thinks I still care for her, isn't that cute? " I was shocked. Stefan seemed to have said something nice about me because Damon

answered:" Come on Stefan, that little bitch doesn't deserve anything better! She played with my feelings back in1864 now I play with hers. Then we'll be through."

"No she won't notice anything. Just give me two days to get her back and if I'm not back by then you can have your journey to the center of evil!"

I felt really stupid. How could I let him fool me like that? It felt like someone shot a knife in my heart. I wrote a note saying that Draco Malfoy had the moonstone, laid it near him

made a noise and then ran way as fast as I could. I looked at the castle. _There would be definitely more people tonight that will get hurt..._

**Lucius' POV**

I was sitting at the couch in my house, when I got the letter from Draco. It said that his plan failed. He didn't get Katherine Pierce . Voldemort wouldn't be able to keep the

deal with Klaus tonight. Draco should have knock that vampire out, so some death-eaters could take her to the Dark Lord so he could give her and the moonstone to Klaus, so

he could take the Doppelganger and break his curse to create Hybrids. Klaus and his hybrids would then fight for the Dark Lord. We will be invincible. I sighed and picked up

a piece of paper to write to the Dark Lord about the delay of this. He wouldn't be happy but it's not that bad , they would get her in the next days. I know my son won't fail.

After all, he was a Malfoy.

**SO! Chapter 11! Did you like it? I surely did! :D Promise that after two more chapters Stefan and Elena will arrive! Reviews please & Thanks for reading my story!**

**See you soon! :D**


	12. Rumour has it!

**Hey,again! :) So, here's chapter 12! An exiting chapter, if I can say ;) Thanks again for the great reviews and Disclaimer! Like in the last eleven chapters, I don't own**

**anything in this story! So, have fun! **

**Chapter 12: Rumour has it!**

**Kat's POV **

The next morning, I had a feeling, that Damon had read my note and as it seemed I was right..

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and me were walking outside, talking about how we could take the moonstone from Malfoy. I didn't tell them about Damon being here.

They knew who he was, but I never told him, he was here, ready to kill anyone who would bring elena's precious life in danger! But when we were heading to the front doors,

to get inside, I heard a scream a few metres away from the castle. I gave my friends a look and before they could say anything, I was gone, hoping that Damon wasn't doing,

what I expected him to do.

As I arrived, I was just angry. There he was, Damon, walking around, thinking he could do everything he wants without taking the consequences. Before I would scream at him,

I decided to stay and to watch the scene between him and Malfoy.

"So, you're the little brat Draco Malfoy, correct? The one who things he can play games with me and my friends!" Damon looked at him deadly and pressed him harder against

the wall. Malfoy shook his head.

"Nooo, I...I..-you don't understand...it's...I mean.." He stottered like a five year old, and it was fun to see that Damon could destroy his self-confidence.

"No? Than I have a question for you: Who told you to steal it?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer!" Damon answered and hit him in the stomach.

"I-It was my dad. They-they want it for a deal with some guy named Klaus." Damon's face went pale and he lightened his grib a little. _Of course, now he is afraid of Elena again.._

"Who are they?" Now Malfoy smirked a little.

"The dark lord and his death-eaters. They want him and his Hybrids in their armee and they will kill everyone who will stand in their way."

Damon now was so angry that he wanted to kill him. He placed both hands on the sides of Malfoy's neck, ready to snap it, but then I stepped in, running towards them and

throwing Damon a few metres away. Somewhere behind me, I heard Harry, Hermione and Ron arriving, probably wondering what they should do. I knew Damon would now

want to fight with me, so I turned around to Draco.

"If you want to live than you should leave as fast as you can!" And when I finished my sentence, he was already gone, but I couldn't think about him, because Damon was already

screaming at me.

"Are you nuts? I would've got all the information we needed!"

I shook my head and screamed back, letting out all my frustration against him! "No! You would've killed him and that woul've only got us attention! But as I know you, you

think, everything you did was just perfect! "

He came towards me. "That's because it was!"

I came towards him too. "That's so typical! You always think, that no matter what you do, it won't fail because you think _you _are the center of the world, Damon, but let me

tell you something: Someday, it will all come crashing down at you, and then when Elena decides to be with Stefan, you will come to me again, but you know what? I won't

decide to be with you either!"

Now I would hurt him back, he wouldn't dare to play around with me anymore and I knew that it would work because suddenly he became a little quiet again and I could see

in his eyes that he was unsure if I knew what he was doing to me or not, and he was definetly sad by what I said about Elena.

"Why is that?" He asked me with a sentimental voice.

I stepped even closer to him, and I knew my friends did the same, although they knew what I was, they wanted to help me.

I raised my eyebrows a little. "Because the truth is...I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." Of course I lied, but I knew that the only way to really hurt him was to say

that his brother was the better choice. And it worked, first he looked heartbroken, but then his anger took over and he pushed me against a tree, which was about ten metres

away. "You little psychopatic bitch! You want to be my enemy? Than that's what you get. Watch out, Katherine. Klaus isn't the only one, you should now be afraid of!"

I let out a small laugh and shoved him to the floor to lean down to him. "You know Damon, I've been around for a loong time and you know, rumour has it, that you are

trying to fool me, to come back to Mystic Falls." I said quietly. He smiled.

"I should've know, you would find out, you always do. And in all the centuries, I looked for you, I realized how you can be so smart. You aren't capable of love, Katherine.

You only care about yourself. That's what makes you so smart and strong on the outside, but you know what? The fact that you aren't capable of love, makes you even weaker

on the inside."

He was somehow right, and that hurt. But I wouldn't let him win this fight.

"Ouuch! Damon,that hurt. But you're right. In all those centuries I looked out for myself, I will _always _look out for myself. You should try that to." With that I stood up to stand

next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who looked a little confused, but at the same, they seemed to understand, particularly Harry. Damon stood up and looked at them, then

he laughed. "So, your new plan is to be friends with wizards? Do you really think they can stop Klaus from killing you?"

Hermione seemed to be upset. "Yes, actually we can. I'm sure we are better in protecting someone than you!"

Damon clenched his teeth. "Careful with your words. You don't seem to have a death-wish!"

Hermione snoffed. "Don't you have to protect your brother's girlfriend? You should go!"

He seemed to think about what she said. "This isn't over yet. Trust me Katherine, you will help us, even if we have to force you!"

I smiled and waved. "Goodbye Damon, and watch out for werewolfs, you know, I won't be there to look for a medicine next time!"

He glared at me and then he was gone, just like that.

Ron turned to me. "What do you mean medicine? Why would he need medicine?"

I looked at him. "When a werewolf bites one of us, we die, slowly, and painfully. It's like we grow weaker and weaker and we become nuts, you know halluzinisations and stuff.

Not the best company! The only medicine is the blood of an original. Since the whole original family except for Klaus is "dead", we would have to take the blood from

the last thing he would do, is to help us now!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How did you get it last time?"

I sighed. "Stefan, made a deal with him. That he would help Klaus to create Hybrids, once the sacrifice is over, which hasn't happened yet!"

We headed back to the castle, went to dinner and then to the common room. Ron and Hermione went to sleep, so it was only me and Harry sitting on the red couch, infront of

the fire. He laughed.

"You don't have to be here, you know? I won't be dead when you wake up!"

I smiled, then said ironically. "But that's the job of a bodyguard!"

We both laughed than Harry said, in a serious tone.

"Are you alright?" He looked with his great eyes into mine, it was feeling like he was looking right into my soul.

"Why wouldn't I be? You don't have to worry about Damon, he does a lot of stupid things, that's nothing new!"

"You seemed to be angry at him today, do you want to talk about it?"

I snoffed. "I really don't know if you want to hear this. You know, my life's all messed up." I slowly shook my head and looked to the ground.

"Trust me, it can't be more messed up than my life already is. And if you talk about it, you will probably feel better." He waited for me to say something and I had the feeling,

that I could trust him. He was on my side, and nothing was going to change that!

"Alright, but you wished for it. You know about Elena right?" He nodded. "So, Damon and Stefan both are in love with her and want to protect her from Klaus. That leads

us to Damon being here, trying to get me to help them."

"Why do they want especially you to help them?"

I smiled. "I've been around for a very long time, so I know a lot about Klaus and the sacrifice. They hope I know a way to stop him, but the truth is, I don't. And even if I would,

Damon would be the last person, I would tell."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "But why did he think you were going to help him then?" I smiled sadly.

"He tried to fool me by pretending that he loved me, but then I dicovered his "master plan"."

Harry nodded. "Now I understand, why you were mad at him. You want to know something? When you two fighted today and screamed at each other it was rather fascinating!"

"What? How do you mean that?"

He laughed. "It was really weird, because you two are so alike, but yet, you can't really get along with each other." I looked at him closely.

"I guess we just went through a lot. Back in 1864 we loved each other so much, but after all this hate and pain, there aren't left any feelings for each other!"

Then there was a long silence, because none of us knew what to say, but then Harry changed the subject.

"You know, in a short time, there will be christmas vacation and we will all go to my godfather. Do you want to join us?"

I was actually surprised. There was someone who wanted me to spend time with him. I've missed that feeling so much.

"Really? I would love to. I mean, if it's ok for your godfather that I'm a vampire!"

Harry looked at me. "You know Katherine, you shouldn't listen to Damon or Stefan, you aren't a bad person or vampire."

I sighed. "You should've met me in 1490, when I was a human. You would've liked me."

Harry smiled slightly. "I like you now, just the way you are."

We moved closer to each other and kissed each other. It was a soft and lovely kiss, different from the kisses I got from Stefan or Damon. It was an enjoyable kiss, until I felt my

face change. I backed up a little and turned around.

"Katherine? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Thanks for the great talk. It was a really beautiful evening. See you tomorrow."

Then I rushed up to my bedroom and went to sleep and there on my pillow, laid the moonstone. I shook my head.

_Damon, Damon, Damon, how are you always doing this?_

**So, end of chapter 12! Wasn't that romantic? ;) So, next chapter we will finally get to see Stefan, Elena and Damon in Hogwarts! Make sure you write reviews and don't**

**miss the next chapter!**

**Bye-bye! :D**


	13. Double Trouble

**Hey people! I'm really really really sorry, that I didn't upload for such a long time. It was just because I had a lot of work to do for school, and of course all the presents **

**for christmas! But yet, here it is, with the Disclaimer of course , which tells you that I don't won anything! **

**So, enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Double- Trouble!**

**Kat's POV**

When I woke up, I quickle got ready, so I could go and meet my new friends and of course Harry! The kiss last night was special, I knew that, but with all this problems going on,

I didn't know how to get along with it. When I left the dorms and was in the common room, I met Ginny, who seemed to be all confused about seeing me.

"Katherine? How did you get in here so fast?" She raised her eyebrows.

Now I was confused, was that some stupid joke, to make fun of meß

"What do you mean? I just got up. I'm leaving for breakfeast now." She didn't seem to believe me. She shook her head.

"You can't fool me. I'm totally sure, that I've just seen you infornt of the great hall! But it doesn't matter, I need to go now. See you Katherine!"

And with that she was gone. I didn't care about her little act, she probably saw someone who looked a little like me.

But as I headed down the big stairs, I met Dean, who seemed to have also seen me infront of the Great Hall. I shook my head and went to the Great Hall. I didn't notice a girl

infront of it, looking like me, so I searched for my three friends!

"Hermione! There you are. Look I have to ask you something, because the last minutes where a little weird!" I looked at her, Ron and Harry. Hermione and Harry seemed to be

also confused and Ron seemed to be afraid of me. Then Hermione spoke up, quietly.

"Katherine, what were you doing infront of the great hall with Damon and Stefan. I thought you didn't want to help them. And when did you curl your hair?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Curl my hair? I just woke up. Please don't tell me you saw me half an hour ago, too!"

Ron answered. "Sorry to tell you,but it seems that you sleep walk and sleep-make your hair and-"

He was cut off by Harry. "What he tries to tell you, is that you were here, that's the truth."

I shook my head in realization. _Why didn't I think of this earlier? _"You've got to be kidding me!"

I turned around to start looking for them, Harry, Hermione and Ron followed. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione was the only one who knew what I just thought

about, but I answered nevertheless.

"It's Elena, she's here, and we have to find her before people start to think that I lost my mind!"

Now Ron said: "Last time I saw your doubleganger outside, when I brought my things for quidditch there." I nodded and we went outside. I breathed in and immediatly catched

Elena's scent. She or better _they _were infront of the lake.

"At the lake." I whispered and we made our way to the water!

Damon was the first to notice me.

"Look who finally decided to show up and to help?" He smirked at me, something I could rip his head off, for. Stefan seemed to be little tensed so he tried to talk as calm as he coul.

"Katherine. We are here because we need your help. Klaus disappeared but from what we here from other vampires, he is going more crazy than ever!"

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand. "Stefan's right Katherine. I know we aren't friends and we probably won't become friends, but I beg you, as your great-great-great-granddaughter,

please help me!" I looked at her in silence. I understood her, since I was in the same situtation centuries ago.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed and asked.

Damon smirked again. "I knew you would come around." I wanted to answer but Stefan already did. "Please Damon, we need her help. Don't provocate her."

Then he turned around to me. "You have the moonstone right?" I nooded. "Good Klaus can't make a move without it. You need to look out for it and for our plan, we would need

you to switch roles with Elena sometimes."

Suddenly Harry spoke up next to me. "Why can't we just destroy it?"

Before Damon could have insulted him, I answered. "I don't think that would be a good idea. If we destroy it, Klaus would kill everyone who ever met us and we couldn't make

a deal with him."

Damon laughed a little. "Yeah like he would make a deal with one of us now."

"At least, I think about , what's going to happen in the future, and I don't mean just in two days!" Next to me, Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione both hit him, as soon as they

saw Damon's angry expression. He obviously wanted to kill me, but Stefan held him back.

"Damon, please, contol yourself. Think about Elena!" When Damon nodded, he let him go, then turned to me.

"So you will help us?"

"I don't have a choice, do I ? " I shot a short glare at Damon. Elena gave me a half-smile.

"Thank you Katherine. That really means a lot to me." I nodded at her and then turned to Stefan again.

"Where will you stay? I mean, I don't think it's the best idea to stay here at Hogwarts with the Doppelganger-thing going on."

Stefan nodded. "You're right and that's why we will stay in a small house in Hogsmeade. It's near enough to contact you when there's a problem going on, but it's also

far away enough so no one will suspect anything."

I nooded. "Alright, then I guess you have what you wanted. Time to leave now." Stefan and Elena nodded but Damon took a step forward.

"Make me!" I smirked. _Soo typical!_

"If that's what you want." He jumped at me, trying to get me on the floor, but I grabbed his arm twirled it around and shoved him to the floor. Then I leaned down to him.

"Listen Damon, don't try to provocate me, because we both know, I could rip you to shreds AND do my nails at the same time." Then I stood up and turned to Elena and Stefan.

"If you want me to help you, then you should really make sure that Damon doesn't try anything." They agreed, and said goodbye, taking Damon with them.

"Does anyone else want to go to lunch?" Of course, Ron was the one asking this, we all gave him a disbelieving look, but he just looked at us.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me this whole double-trouble plan didn't make you hungry." I smirked at him, when he saw it, he immediatly froze.

"I-I didn't...I-have to go!" Than he left. Harry went after him, because he wanted to make sure, that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid. Hermione and me were walking slowly

to the Great Hall when she suddenly started to speak.

"Katherine, I'm not sure, but I think I read something about Doppelgangers and this curse, that could help us to stop it." I stopped walking and looked seriously at her.

"You do? Hermione, you have to be sure that it would work, because if it doesn't, Klaus will kill us all."

She nodded. "I will look t up in the library to make sure, that it's really what I think it is."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did you read?"

There was a long silence, before she answered. "I think I read the story of the Originals and the Original Petrova."

_WOW, didn't see that one coming!_

**So, chapter 13! Did you like the whole doppelganger meeting? I know that wasn't really much, but the story isn't ending yet, so be prepared for more Elena/Katherine and**

**Co. scenes! Next chapter will mainly be about the Original's story with the Original Petrova. Of course it will be my interpretation, but the names and characters**

**will be from the show! So it will be veeeerry heart-aching and surprising! Don't miss it and don't forget the reviews!**

**Bye-bye & Merry Christmas to all of you!**


	14. Someone like you Part1

**Hello, my great readers/reviewers and welcome to chapter 14. Here we go again: Disclaimer! I still don't own any of these great characters!**

**This chapter will be about the Original's story and of course of Charlotte's story. The chapter will be from different POV's, but you can imagine that what Katherine &**

**the trio are reading in this book, is written from one point of view...you know what I mean? XD I really hope you like, part 2 will follow soon!**

**Enjoy the chapter & Happy new year of course! :D**

**Chapter 14: Someone like you-Part 1**

**Sources: Chronicles of Mystic Falls written by E. Year 1000**

**Charlotte's POV**

I was getting ready for meeting Elijah and Klaus, my first friends before _they _stepped in to my life and took everything away from me. I remember living here, in Mystic Falls

when I was younger, with my parents. I missed them. I missed them more than everything. Mostly because now, I didn't have anyone anymore. My parents and me were always

close, we loved each other. I trusted them, so I didn't hesitate to marry Lucas, who they arranged me to marry. I have to admit, my parents had a good taste. I liked Lucas.

A lot. We married and after a few months, I gave birth to my daughter, Sofia. But after that, everything changed..._to the worse.._ Apperantly, a men, who lived in our little village,

wanted me to marry his son, Alexander, since we were kids. My parents always told me to stay away from them. They said, this family wasn't what they seemed to be. And I didn't

questioned it. I stayed away from them. But it didn't seemed enough for them to leave me alone. His father, Elias, actually threatend my parents, a few weeks before my marriage,

that if I would marry another boy than his son, that would've consequences.I didn't know it that time, my parents told me after the marriage. But I loved Lucas, and I'd never

give up on that. Today, I know how huge the consequences were. If I'd know it back then, I would've done everything to save my family. _But I didn't...and then the had to pay_

_the price for it..._ After Sofia was born, there began murder in Mystic Falls. First there were a few animals, which were ripped apart, but then it happened to my parents. I still

don't know what it was, but it ripped the persons who I loved apart. I was frightened at that time. I was afraid that the same would happen to my husband and worse to my

sweet innocent daughter, so I decided to give her away. A friend of Lucas' brought her away to England. I still miss her, but I was right back then, because a few days after she left,

the same faith that already happened to my parents, came to him. He was ripped apart, everyone I loved was gone, killed._ I was alone..._ I thought about leaving Mystic Falls,

but I decided against it. Since it seemed that someone was after me, and was ready to kill every person I've met, I thought it was better to stay and to look that killer into his

eyes. I didn't really know who did it, but I had my suspections. Especially towards Elias and his freak of a son! But I couldn't prove it, so I didn't say anything. I wasn't the same

person anymore, after so many deaths, that happened around me, I was out for revenge. I became selfish and manipulative. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't my choice, I needed

to be like that, because I was out to find the killer of my family and somehow of me, too. I still stayed away from Elias and Alexander and all of their muscled weird friends and

relatives. No one meant something to me...until _they _came. A family, who came from Europe and was trying to find a safe place to hide from all of the diseases out there.

It was a big family, who gained a lot of attention. The father, Mikael and his wife Ester with their five children, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekkah and the youngest Hendrick.

I constantly liked them and we became good friends. This afternoon I wanted to meet Elijah. We would go to the lake, our favourite place. I really did like Elijah, but I also

liked Klaus. I have to admit that I had a thing for both of them. I wore my green dress and brushed my long brown wavy hair, when I heard Elijah's voice outside.

"Charlotte? It's Elijah, may I come in?" I smiled.

"Of course you can. I was already waiting for your appeariance," I turned around to face him. Then I went to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you again,Elijah."

He slightly laughed. "You too Char, are you ready to visit the lake again?"

"Why wouldn't I? Let's go!" I took his hand and we ran to the lake. There, we sat down and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sun.

Elijah and his family knew about my past, but I didn't tell them, that I suspected it to be Elias' and his friends' fault. They already didn't really get along with each other, I guess,

mostly because I liked the family.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Elijah looking at me. I smiled at him, then I grabbed a few stones.

"Let's play a game! The one of us who throws the stone more far away wins." He raised an eyebrow, but then grabbed a few stones too.

"Well, what does the winner get?" I laughed. "I guess, we can talk about that later!" Then we threw the stones and of course Elijah won. As he wanted to tell me his wish, he

suddenly stopped. Then he grabbed a white stone, which looked like a piece of soap. I looked at it.

"What's that?" He seemed to think about it, but then he gave me the stone.

"I guess this is a moonstone. My mother told me about them. They are very rare and special. One of a kind, just like you." I looked into his eyes and smiled. We both leaned in,

but we were interrupted by Klaus, who sat down beside me. "Hello Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm fine Klaus. May I ask what brings you here? Shouldn't you be helping your brothers to find some herbs?" He seemed to feel a little uncomfortable by the question.

"I..I wanted to see you Charlotte, that's all." I raised an eyebrow. "Klaus, we saw each other just yesterday, what's the real reason?" He looked at me and then he seemed to

think whether to tell me the truth or to think of a different lie. "Charlotte, my family and me, we were just visited by Elias and some of his friends." I constantly frowned.

_Please, not the same sick story again. My parents and my husband were enough..._ At that point Elijah came into our little talk.

"What did they talk about?" Klaus looked at me shortly. "I'm not sure if I should-" "What did they say?" I interrupted him. He looked to the ground.

"They threatened us. Elias said, that we should stay away from you or the history would repeat itself. Charlotte, what did he mean by that?" I knew that they were looking at me,

but now it was me who was looking to the ground.

At that afternoon, I told them the full story. I expected them to leave me alone because they were in danger, but instead of that, they stayed and comforted me. And what's more

important is that they promised me to be there for me, no matter what would happen.

**Two weeks later...**

Klaus and Elijah were chasing me, when I tripped and fell to the ground. They layed down beside me and we laughed, but suddenly we heard a scream just a few metres away.

Klaus stood up and helped me up and together with Elijah we ran to the place, from where we heard the scream. What we saw there was horrible, there in front of us, was

Klaus and Elijah's family, crying and kneeling next to a ripped body. I placed my hands infront of my mouth and began to cry as I recognized the body. Elijah hugged me, while

Klaus tryed to help his family. "Nooo, noo. Not him, not Hendrick, noo"" I screamed. Hendrick was always like a little brother to me and now _they _killed him. Elijah tightened his

grip around me. " Calm down Charlotte, calm down, everything will be fine." But I didn't listen, instead I kept on crying. "It's my fault, it's always my fault!" Elijah brought me

into his house and calmed me down. After hours of crying, I drifted away into a long sleep. Next morning I woke up in my bed...

**Elijah's POV**

I brought Charlotte home, but when I came home I realized that something was wrong. I looked at Klaus. "Brother, what's wrong? Where are our parents?" Klaus looked up at

me. "I don't know, they talked about making everything safer and then they went outside." Mother was probably going to cast another spell around our house, She was a witch.

We didn't tell Charlotte , because we didn't want her to be afraid of anything. We also knew that Elias and his friends were werewolfs, but that was something that would destroy

Charlotte if she knew it and Klaus and me would never let that happen. I was aware of the fact that my brother was also in love with her, but I didn't care. As long as she didn't

get hurt, he was willing to pay that prize. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the opening door.

**Ester's POV**

I still couldn't believe that my little Hendrick was dead. He was only twelve and everything because of that Charlotte-girl? I mean, I liked her in the beginning but after what my

family is going through just because of her, I dislike her to say it in a nice way... I turned to face my husband, Mickael, while we were taking a walk.

"What are we going to do, Mickael? How are we going to keep them safe?" My husband stopped walking to face me.

"I'm afraid we have to use our plan b." I looked at him quietly. Our plan b, it was always there, just in case our family was in danger and there wouldn't be another way to safe

them. But it was risky...especially for me.

"Mickael, you know that I really don't like that plan-"

"Ester, turning us into this creature from your grimoire is the only way to safe us. Think, no werewolfs would be able to threat us. We would be _invincible _!"

"I know, but you know, there are going to be consequences for that. I am a servant of the nature and by turning you, I would take a big step against the nature."

"So you're not willing to pay that prize for us?"

I sighed. " I am Mickael, but this is going to be a new life for all of you. Just don't say I didn't warn you. It will change your lifes, it will destroy you-"

"STOP! It's okay! I will watch out for me and the kids, but tell me, why don't you want to turn too? You know that someday you will day and we-"

"I know Mickael, but as I said a witch is a servant of nature so I can rather be a witch or a vampire, but not both."

He nodded. We both knew what to do next. We talked about it many times. We went to our house again. Mickael distracted the kids and I brew the potion. Then we told them

it would be a special tea for them to get calm and they drank it and Mickael killed them... It was pain for me to watch it but I knew there was no other way out now, so I gave them

some animal blood and they were turned. As I sat there I watched my whole family-or rather what's left of them, laying on the floor, like they were dead. It made me said, what

we became because of that _girl _. She destroyed us, she destroyed me and my family and she would pay for it...and I just knew the exact way how...

I stood up and took my grimoire to read about my plan.

I will end this fight for Charlotte, if it's the last thing I do!

**Alright so that's it for today! I know that wasn't the hit, but I had to introduce you to Charlotte first, but I actually think it wasn't that bad...was it? ;) Next chapter will**

**follow as soon as possible. And don't forget to write a nice review! ;) **

**Bye-bye **


	15. Someone like you Part2

**Hello, my great readers! First I want to apologize for the long time, I had you waiting for chapter 15. School got in my way and I didn't want to write this important chapter**

**in the wrong way, so I'm sorry. And secondly, I want to apologize for spelling mistakes. I have to admit that, when I'm writing I just concentrate on the story, and not on**

**the spelling, but I hope you like my story though, and will read the following chapters. I promise to proofread all of this, when I have the time to do it, so again, sorry!**

**Now, to the usual business: Disclaimer! I wish to, but I don't own anything in this story :)**

**Enjoy, the chapter, hope you'll like it! :)**

**Chapter 15: Someone like you Part2**

**Esther's POV**

Leaving my family alone, while they're in transition, isn't what I'm supposed to do, I know. But there's no other way out. I have to do something about Charlotte.

I can't take it anymore: The werewolfs killing everyone to get Charlotte, and Klaus and Elijah practically killing our family to get Charlotte. The solution was either Charlotte

for everyone, or Charlotte for no-one, and because weeks, months ago, I really liked Charlotte, I decided to try and go with the Charlotte-for-everyone-solution!

It wouldn't be easy, trying to do the doppelganger-spell, creating a new kind of a supernatural being, again. But I don't have a choice.

So here I am now, going to Charlotte's house, prepared to end this war over her by somehow cursing her, coming back every 400-600 years, again, and again, and again.

Forever, until everyone who wanted a charlotte. has one.

After I knocked on the door, I waited a few seconds, before Charlotte opened the door, inviting me in.

" Esther, may I ask what you are doing here, this late? It's not safe anymore." Charlotte looked at me sad. I walked to the table, and unpacked the potion I brew , the doppelganger

potion. After she would have drunken it, I just would have to say the spell, and everything would be finished.

" When I heard how troubled you felt, I decided to bring you this tea here, it will calm you down and heal your soul." I handed her the small bottle with the red potion and she

smiled. If she wouldn't be responsible for Hendrick's death, then I would like her, but I guess it is how it is now...

"Thank you Esther, this is really kind of you. " She opened the bottle and was about to drink the potion, when she suddenly stopped and looked at me seriously.

"I-I am really sorry about what happened to Hendrick. It was all my fault and I wish I could be in his place and I'm grateful that none of you hates me now, because you're my

family. " I nodded and smiled slightly. When she drank the potion, I felt a little guilty for what I was about to do with her, without even asking. This spell could go wrong, it

could be painful and there were a lot of warnings in my grimoire about it, but thinking about the protection that my familiy would get, I calmed down a little and grabbed my grimoire.

I said the spell and she fell to the floor. It was done. Now, every few hundret years, there would be a doppelganger of Charlotte and hopefully the war between werewolfs and

vampires would be over with this.

When I heard footsteps getting closer to Charlotte's house, I packed my things and went outside through the back-door. Because I didn't know who it was, I ran a few metres

away from the house, so I wouldn't look suspicious. Then I heard a scream from the inside of the house. Not a painful female scream, but a male scream, full of anger. I knew

that voice, I knew it because it was the voice of my own son-Niklaus. He seemed to be unstoppable angry and agressive about the unconscious Charlotte. I was afraid because,

unlike his brothers and sister, he was a hybrid, werewolf and vampire in one person. I knew I had to stopp his werewolfside to come out. I had to bind it, but to do this ritual

I needed a vampire, a werewolf, a moonstone and gladly, a doppelganger. It was useful that I just turned Charlotte into a doppelganger. She was one, although she was the

first petrova-the original, but I guess it just counted. I knew from Elijah that Charlotte had a moonstone, and I could ask a werewolf to sacrifice himself. The werewolf owned me

that. After all, he was Klaus father. So the only thing I needed was a vampire. It wasn't hard to make one, so I just had to ask Mikael to go and turn one of the left humans here.

It was a full moon, and luckily, we were at the doppelganger's birth-place, it couldn't be easier.

I ran to my husband and he did as I said, he turned a woman and meanwhile I asked Gregory, Klaus' father to sacrifice himself. He wasn't very happy with it first, because Niklaus'

wolfside was the main thing that he got from Gregory and by binding it, so Gregory said, it wouldn't feel like Niklaus' was his son anymore. But I talked him into the whole thing,

by saying how many people's life he would safe and how the war between werewolfs and vampires would end. Gregory was always a good men, so he agreed to do it. Mikael

brought the new-born vampire to a place near the forest and I brought Gregory to the same place. Then Mikael got Charlotte and the moonstone. Apperently, Klaus hadn't been

there anymore, but it was okay. He didn't need to be there, I just needed a personal thing, and I had it. It was a picture of him and his horse. I knew it meant a lot to him, because

it was the only thing he had left from his horse. Mikael killed it, at the beginning of their hate towards each other. I threw it into the caldron, together with the moonstone.

Then we drained them: First the werewolf, Gregory, as he was about to change because of the fullmoon, then the vampire-girl ( she screamed really loud, it was good luck, that

no one heard it and came ) and last but not least, Charlotte. She woke up just when we were about to do it, but it didn't keep me from doing what had to be done, to safe my

family and everyone else from Klaus. It was against the nature. So we drained her, the last thing I heard her say was: " Niklaus! We will be together again, I promise." Then she

was dead. The caldron began to glow, and I knew that the only thing I had to do now, to complete the ritual, was to say the spell. But then suddenly, I saw Mikael flying backwards

against a tree and then he stepped out of the forest...my son, Klaus.

I panicked a little so I began to say the spell, and the it was over. And by over I mean everything: Klaus werewolfside was bounded and my life was over as I felt someone strangeling

me. When I died, I smiled, I remember that. I smiled because I knew, that I did the right thing to protect my family and that was always the thing I cared about most: That my

family, the Mikaelsons , could be together...forever and always.

**So, that's it. My version of the original's story. I know meanwhile, there happened a lot on vampire diaries that doesn't match with my version, but I worked on this a long**

**time and when I started it, I only knew the names of them. And by the way, what do you think of the name change from Charlotte to Tatia? If you ask me, I would've liked**

**Charlotte better, but maybe you can convince me that Tatia isn't that bad ;)**

**Next chapter will finally be from Katherine's POV again. How I missed to write all of this little comments XD**

**Hope you review. I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. It would be cool if you guys could write me what you expect from the next chapter and how it should**

**be called in your opinion. Who knows? Maybe I'll take your chapter-name XD**

**Au revoir, my readers.**


	16. In Front of You

**Hello again. Sorry for didn't uploading earlier. School, friends, familiy etc. came between, but I hope I can make it up to you with this wonderful chapter, in which I don't own any of the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 : In front of you**

**Kat's POV**

After reading the story, I wasn't able to speak , to move or to do anything else but being shocked. Hermione looked at me worringly.

"Is everything alright, Katherine? That was a lot to handle, I know." Still shocked of my anscestor's story, I looked down at the book.

"I just...I mean...they loved her, didn't they!" I immediatly earned a confused look from Hermione. _ Thank God, that Ron and Harry aren't here right now!_

"I assume that, yes. But what are you up to?"

" Don't you get it? They both loved Charlotte, Elijah AND Klaus. From what we've read their mother killed her and none of them got her." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"So?" I turned around to face her.

"Soooo, they don't expect us to know this story."

"Maybe, but why is us knowing the story an advantage?"

"Because we know the spell, Esther used to bind Klaus' wolfside, right?" Hermione nodded yes. "And if we know how she binded it, we could find out how to destroy it!"

Hermione's widened. Of course that would be risky. Going against an original was always risky and dangerous, but once we would know how to destroy Klaus'' wolfside", he

would be just a vampire, okaay an original vampire, but we could handle that somehow...

"That's a plan, I have to admit, but it will be complicated and we will have to do it step by step." I nodded.

"Alright, so let's look for the book!" Suprised, raised my eyebrows. "What, now? It's late, maybe we should get some sleep and just...start tomorrow, what do you mean?"

Hermione studied me for a minute, before she began to grin. "You don't want to tell the boys, do you?" Nervously I laughed and went out of the library with Hermione following

me behind. "Come on, you can admit it. It's not a bad thing to care for other people, Katherine!" I sharply turned around to face her.

"Yes Hermione, yes it is! Because everytime I care for somebody, they either end up dead/undead or they end up hating me! You can trust me when I say, that it is better to keep

the boys out of this thing."

"Alright, if you say so. But we should probably show up. I don't want them to worry about us being tortured by Malfoy." I nodded and we went into the Great Hall, where the

'normal' studens were having dinner at the moment. Ron was eating A LOT, just like he did on any other day! As the boys spotted us, they asked everything they could ask!

"So, where were you?" Harry asked, because Ron was too occupied eating a steak. I shot a quick glance at Hermione.

"We had to do some...you know...girl stuff." Now Ron seemed to have decided to speak up.

"Girl stuff? Did Cormack ask you out or something?" Wow, Ron seemed to be really jealous, which caused me to smirk. I really had to talk to Hermione about _that_ later.

"No Ronald! And by the way,I don't think that you're the one to be upset since you're making out with Lavender lately!" Okaaaay, this wasn't exactly going into the right

direction! I had to get away before they would begin to drag me into their fight. I stood up and wanted to leave,but Harry caught me and smirked.

" Something tells me, that you and I have the same goal right now." I spoke quietly, so that the two love/hate birds wouldn't hear anything.

"That something seems to be pretty smart as it is right: Let's leave!" I giggled softly and we stood up and went out of the Great Hall as fast as possible. We went outside,although it

was already dark.

"So, what are we going to do about this whole moonstone/Klaus- drama?"

"We aren't going to do anything! I don't want you all to get involved. Trust me, once Klaus doesn't like you,you'll be doomed forever and if I say forever, then I really really

mean it!"

"Let's pretend, we really let you do this on your own, then what would you do next?"

"Well, I would probably meet up with the Salvatores and Elena and then I'd call Elijah to make a deal before he kills us all!"

"Elijah is the brother, isn't he? Why make a deal with him and not with Klaus!"

"You don't make deals with Klaus. If he would know what we are doing here right now, then he would show up, declare war, kill some people, you know, Klaus stuff! Elijah

has better manners. If we want to get something good out of this, then we should contact him."

"If you want a deal,, then what are you going to ask him for?"

"I guess, I'll ask him to leave me alone for eternity. It wasn't exactly my big dream to run away from them my whole undead life,you know?"

" When you say _them_ you just mean Klaus and Elijah, right? I mean, they are the only ones!"

"I don't exactly know. Over centuries, I heard rumours about them. Some say that Klaus has four vampire brothers and one sister, but others say they died when they were

human, so no one exactly knows. But I'm pretty good with the two of 's really enough!" We laughed and looked up to the moon.

"Do you really think that low of me, Katerina! I must admit, I'm a little disappointed." Harry and I sharply turned around and I stepped back a little.

" Elijah."

"You're frightened of me...that's good. I see you already got yourself some...friends. Harry, right? Pleasure to meet you." He was nice, which was never a good sign. It was

the same silence before storm-thing and it was really scary and creepy. Before Harry could shake hands with Elijah, I shoved him behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's see Katerina, what could I possibly want?"

"If you're looking for the moonstone...I...I want to make a deal with you. The moonstone in exchange for my freedom." Silence. I could see,that Harry was holding his wand,

ready for defense, but Elijah just laughed and within seconds, he was standin just inches in front of me.

"Sweet,little, Katerina. I am sorry to disappoint you, but why should I make a deal with you, when I could just compell you to give me the moonstone? And moreover, Klaus

is a little...well, let's say he is slightly angry with you for ruining the sacrifice...again. So you will have to fetch that pretty moonstone of yours and then we will go to Klaus together."

I realized how I started to breathe heavily. Klaus would definetly kill me, but what's worse, he would kill me slowly. It will take centuries for me to die! And what's even worse, is

that I couldn't do anything against it.

Fate really sucks!

**So that's it! I know that wasn't really a lot, but I promise, the nect chapter will be way more dramatic and exciting!**

**I will also try to upload regularly again!**

**Don't forget to review:No review-no chapter!**

**Kisses and smirks**

**your Katherine Petrova97**

**Ps. Kol is reallyhot, isn't he? I'm so totally Team Kol right now! XD**


	17. No Way Out

**Good day! :D Great to "see" you again ! Sorry, that it took so long, but school is getting harder and I don't want to write any crap, so that I uploaded something! But this**

**weekend I obviously had time to write something, that isn't crappy (or at least, I hope it isn't XD ) Anyways, have fun reading my diclaimed story, where I don't own anything**

**except the plot :)) And don't forget to be nice, loyal readers and to review! :))**

**Chapter 17: No Way Out**

**Kat's POV**

From that moment, everything went the worst way possible! I didn't answer Elijah, neither did Harry. What should I have answered? Porblem was, Damon and Stefan had the

moonstone now, so I had no chance to get myself out of this crappy situation. Harry held on tight to his wand, always being ready to throw a curse at Elijah. Speaking of Elijah,

he had his 'on the outside calm, but on the inside terribly angry'-face on...not a good hint for me! I gave Harry a quick worried look, trying to tell him, that we have to leave, before

everything went out of control, but suddenly Elijah began to speak again.

"Katerina, I say it one last time: Hand out the moonstone and I will probably get Klaus to not kill you! Without it, I can't guarantee, that you will survive this whole ...unpleasent

situation." I looked nervously at Elijah...there was a time, where I would've trusted him with my life. If I could go back in time, I'd probably listen to Elijah, so that I could have him

on my side now! Ironicly..he would be the one to "kill" me now, instead of saving me, like he wanted to earlier.

"I would give it to you right away...but...the little problem is...I don't have it.", I stuttered out, looking at the ground.

"What a bummer, isn't it?" he returned sarcastically.

"Yes it's pretty bad."

"So? Would you like to tell me where it is?" Right...would I? If I told Elijah, then I would betray Damon and Stefan again. Even after the way Damon acted towards me,I didn't

want to lose their trust again. I knew better than to do that.., so I stayed quiet.

"Your life Katerina...if you don't tell me, who has it now,then I will have to look for it everywhere, I will search at all your...friends' houses and dorms until I find it, and if I don't,

then I will kill them all...including your little wizardy friends!" God, what was I supposed to do now? It was rather betraying my former boyfriends or losing the closest things to friends,

that I ever had. I sighed, eyeing Elijah.

"Damon is supposed to have it...but before you ask: I do not know, where he is right now!" Elijah studied me for a second, before shrugging and getting closer to me. At least, he

didn't catch me lying!

"As you don't have the moonstone, I will have to bring atleast one of the things to Klaus, that he wanted. We'll look for the stone later."

"WHAT! NO! Please, you can't bring me to him, he'll kill me! PLEASE-"

"Stupor!", Harry cried and if Elijah wouln't have moved, the spell would've hit him doubtless. Seconds later, I was in Elijah's grip and I had no chance of running and saving my

life! Next thing I knew was Elijahs breathe at my ear, my skin shivering from it.

"Stay still, or I will have to force it!" Then he looked at Harry. "Harry Potter-the boy who lived. I heard a lot of stories about you. You're really capable of saving the day, correct?

Then I guess, you should be able to save sweet-Katerinas day..or life. You have forty-eight hours to fetch that moonstone. I will come back to this place here, when your time is

over...with Katerina. If you bring the stone, then we may do a little switch, if you don't...well then I guess it's bye-bye!" Harry looked, as if he would like to attack Elijah again, but

he didn't-which really surprised me at first...until I saw, why he didn't attack!

Circling us, there were at least ten vampires. We didn't have the slightest chance to survive that, so Harry nodded. "I will get it." And the vampires backed off.

"Good boy. So, I guess it's time for a couple reunion, right Katerina?" Then he grabbed me and everything went black.

**Damon's POV**

"Elena, NO we are not going to do that, when are you finally going except this?" I yelled at her. Stefan was sitting next to her on a dark red couch , holding her protictevly.

"Damon, I just don't think it's right to destroy the moonstone, when we don't even know, if we could do something else with it..like...let me guess: KILL KLAUS!"

"That's enough! You both have a point! We should probably contact Bonnie to handle with the moonstone.". My brother Stefan, always trying to be the savior...god how angry

it made me! Just when I was about to answer, I heard a knock on the door. Opening it, I felt myself grinning.

"Well look who it is...the Magical Threesome!" The curly-haired girl just rolled her eyes and got in. She resembles Bonnie more and more...not good!

Stefan stood up, doing his thinking-face!

"Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you, but why are you here?"

"Yes, why are you here, AT TEN O'CLOCK! And where did you leave Katherine? It's not past her bed-time yet, she could've come!" I drank my glass of bourbon.

"Yes she would've come...if this creepy Elijah guy hadn't kidnapped her." As soon as the red head mentioned Elijah, I coughed.

"What?" The scar-boy nodded.

"He appeared and wanted to take the moonstone and her to Klaus, but obviously she couldn't give him the stone since you guys have it and now he gave us forty-eight hours

until he comes again for the stone."

"I always knew he was a pain in the a-" But Stefan interrupted.

"What is going to happen if we don't hand him the moonstone?" Everyone went silent immediatly and looked at the golden boy, who returned our gazes seriously.

"If we aren't willing to give him what he wants...then he'll kill Katherine." I gulped. I had my fights with her, but even if we didn't have the best relationship now, there had to

be a way to save both of them, Elena _ and_ Katherine.

**Kat's POV**

Wacking up, I was laying in a dark dusted room. The furniture looked...ancient..., but the bed I was laying on was quiet comfortable. I coughed and looked around. I was dark

outside and as I looked out of the dirty old window, I didn't even have a clue where the hell I was! Fear appeared! Klaus would tear me to shreds! Most likely, he had only

waited for me to wake up, so that I could really see and feel with all my senses how hard he would be torturing me. But somehow, apart from that, this house seemed so...

familiar...

Just then I heard a loud knock at my door, before it opened and I saw someone, that I first: Never wanted to see again second: Never believed to see again and third: Never

should see again!

"Long time no see, my love."

**Dam Dam Dam! So who do you think is the creepy stalker guy in that creepy haunted house? :D I bet you all know it deep down inside ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will of course be a little about stefan, elena and the golden trio (what? Somebody has to save Katherine :D )**

**Hope you'll review and read the next chapter soon! :P**

**Kisses and smirks**

**KaterinaPetrova97**


	18. But this is our ungodly hour

**Hey everybody! Nice to see you again! :)) As always, the only excuse, I can come up with is school! First, I want to thank all of you: You are the best readers ever, thanks for all the support! :))**

**I still don't own anything of this story, except the idea to write this plot! **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: But this is our ungodly hour**

**Kat's POV**

"Long time no see, my love." His voice was so sharp, that he could've cut something with it. I was completely frozen, sitting on the bed and staring at him. The man I had loved so many years ago...or more likely: I stared at what was left of him because the way he looked now resembled a snake, a monster. Now, I could tell easily,that he looked as cold from the outside as he always was within. I knew he wanted me to answer, to say something but I couldn't open my mouth. There were to many questions in my head, to many fears being on my mind. But in the end, I'd have to answer him, that was, if I didn't plan to be killed. "It has been a while, Tom." As I spoke, I looked at the wall. I could never stand to look into this red devil eyes. I heard the creaking sound of his footsteps, coming towards me and a breath of fear came over me. "You still haven't changed a bit, have you, Katerina?" I gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're still that devious little thing with the sharp tongue, that betrayed me so many years ago." I knew I shouldn't provoke him, but I wasn't going to let him win in that matter either.

"I wasn't the one, who betrayed someone in our relationship."

"You weren't?", his voice sounded a bit amused. ,"Then tell me, my dear, how do you remember our story?" The way he said 'our story' sounded odd. The image of me and him acting all in love around each other was getting more and more difficult to think of.

"As far as I remember, everything was great until you wanted me to turn into one of your little brainless slaves!" A flash of red light rushed towards me and I felt a sharp pain coming through my whole body.

"Well, my love, as far as _I _remember, everything was great until I found out, that you lied to me all the time, You never planned to tell me your dirty little secret, did you?" I breathed out heavily.

"Were you ever in love with me?" I asked him with a weak voice ignoring his question. Again a spell hit me and I was lifted in the air just to be thrown into the next corner.

"I asked you first." I slowly stood up and looked him in his eyes.

"No.", I began while walking towards him "I never planned on telling you." His eyes narrowed.

"Would you care to tell me why?" I snorted.

"Because I wanted to protect you." But I said it quietly, in an ashamed way. How was I ever able to love him? The qustion circled around my head.

"To protect me?!" I assumed the sound he was doing was his way of laughing. "I am the most POWERFUL wizard of all time, you foolish girl! The last thing I need, is protecion!"

"You're wrong!" I shouted. " You think having that much power ist protecting you? Well, newsflash: It's even putting you more in danger!" He waved his wand and my arm started to bleed.

"STOP LYING! YOU WOULDN'T CARE NOW, WOULD YOU! YOU NEVER DID! YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO CARE, KATHERINE! I CAN'T SAY YOU EVER WERE!" Shocked by his words, I stepped a few steps backwards. It was hard to hear that from people like Elena or Damon, but Tom? He wasn't able to feel either, but despite of that, he still was able to tell me, what so many people before him told me.

He walked towards the door and I sat on the ground.

"I did care, Tom." I whispered. "Believe it or not: Altough all the people just pretended to like you, because of your power: I always liked you for who you were."

He slowly turned around and faced me with an mixed expression.

"Nice to know Katherine. Can't say the same about you."And then he walked out and left me with my memories and hopes.

After sitting here for what seemed like ages, I decided to atleast try and sneak out. Problem was: Locked door, looked window and no other way out, but I did have my strenght: So I kicked the door open and found myself in a large, dark hall. God, what is this place: A twisted Wonderland?

***Meanwhile with the others***

**Damon's POV**

"What if we try to free Katherine?" This naive little kids were seriously driving me nuts.

"Yes, we're going to just walk in, take her and then wander togehter into the sunset." I said while rolling my eyes. Stefan shot an angry glare at me.

"We need to trick them",he began "Problem is: Klaus and Elijah are hard to trick."

"How about we just let her die, grab the moonstone and run away as fast as we can?" A long silence, didn't seem to be the worst idea.

"No, we won't let her die." I turned around, surprised to hear that from Elena.

"Yeah, Elena, of course you're going to save her, because YOU owe her so much, right? " She shook her head and sighed.

"Katherine and I may have never really gotten along, but she took the moonstone in the first place, didn't she? Did anyone of you ask yourself why she did that?"

"No matter what you think, she didn't do it for you" I spat and Elena stood up and walked up to me with an angry face.

"Maybe she didn't...or she did, but watever her motive was, it helped us, didn't it? And I believe she deserves a second chance for that!" I put my glass on the table.

"Elena is right.", Stefan declared, then he turned around to the magical kids. "Is there any spell we could try, something, that could help us to trick them and get Katherine out of there?" We all looked at them, as the girl spoke up.

"I'm not sure it will work, but we could fake a moonstone."

Now,_ that_ was an idea.

**That's it for now, I didn't have much time lately, sorry. School is getting harder and it seems that my free time is as rare as that moonstone :D**

**But since you're all so amazing, I promise to try and write more for you. :)))**

**Thanx for sticking with this story so far.**

**Xoxo**

**Kat;)**


End file.
